A Dream No More
by Smack54
Summary: Chapter 9 Up at last! Ryoko's dream of love begins to unravel as foes from the past return with a mysterious agenda that may cost Ryoko not only her happiness but her life as well. Sequel to Midnight on the Last Perfect Day.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tenchi characters Pioneer does. Matt is my character however and if you would like to use him please obtain my permission first.

Preface: This story is a continuation of the Dreams Continuum story arch started in Midnight on the Last Perfect Day, if you haven't ready it you probably won't know who several key characters are so I urge you to go have a look there first.

A Dream No More

Ryoko stood there staring out the huge bay window across the darkened landscape unable to sleep again. It had been a week since Tenchi had left to return to Earth and she had decided to stay behind. Holding the thick drapes aside with one hand Ryoko looked at the expansive view of the palace she had from her suite, it was a wonderful view dotted with the lights of the palace and the fields beyond. It all looked so peaceful, if only she felt the same.

Across the room Matt was dead asleep on the couch, exhausted from his day's training. While they shared the same room the two of them hadn't slept together in the massive bed since the first night after Tenchi had left. That night Ryoko had terrible dreams she couldn't remember and Matt spent the rest of the night comforting her. The second night they tried again only the tension in the room kept them both awake, finally Matt left the bed and slept on the couch. And so they had kept up this routine but for the past two nights Ryoko had been unable to sleep her mind to full of 'what ifs'.

Ryoko let go of the curtain allowing it to fall back across the window. She padded silently across the room and sat down on the chest at the foot of her bed and watched Matt as he slept hoping some of his peacefulness would rub off on her. He was sprawled across the couch with one arm throne above his head and one leg off the edge resting on the floor. A blue blanket was thrown across his bare chest as an after thought and had slipped down revealing the chiseled contours of his muscles. Of course half the reason the blanket wouldn't stay up were the two balls of fur curled up at his side snuggled into the blanket. 

Ryoko couldn't repress a grin when she though about those two. The bond between the two was strange at best, Ryo-Ohki was playful and active while Ses was more morose, they fought constantly. Yet when it was all said and done you could always find the two curled up together in some comfortable spot sleeping away. Their favorite spot however was rarely available as Matt spent most of his time right now training with Misaki or in private meditation as he learned to refocus his powers.

Finally a gaping yawn drew the former pirate away from her contemplations and she turned and crawled across the bed hoping this time sleep would claim her. Hugging a pillow to herself Ryoko buried her head into it and pulled the smooth sheets and warm comforter up to her chin. closing her eyes Ryoko willed away the swirl of images she always found there before finding peaceful oblivion, if only for a few hours.

Ryoko came awake as a shaft of light found it's way through the heavy curtains and came to rest on her face. With a groan the cyan haired woman rolled over and pulled a pillow atop her head shutting out the annoying light. Moments later the pillow went sailing across the large room landing despondently on the floor after bouncing off the wall. With a frustrated growl Ryoko sat up and looked around the bedroom, her much needed sleep fleeing from her again. Of course Matt wasn't there, he awoke at dawn every blasted morning to start his training. Training, Ryoko hated the word now, it was all about his training and controlling his powers. She barely saw the man she had given up Tenchi for and that did not sit well with ex-pirate. 

"It still doesn't seem right," Matt said running a hand through his hair in frustration. 

"Then show me how you would do it then," Misaki challenged equally frustrated with her pupil. 

For the past two hours the blue haired queen had been trying to show Matt how to incorporate his essence into his techniques but at every turn he questioned her, now she was merely going to show him how it was done. Teacher and student both fell into their respective fighting stances, although Matt looked somewhat uncomfortable. Misaki waved her hand towards the tall fighter urging him to attack. Matt did not disappoint. He took two running strides before quickly lowering his balance and throwing the punch at the queen's impassive face. His fist, covered in blue sparks, screamed towards Misaki promising pain. Instead, however, it was Matt who retracted his hand with a yelp of pain a split second later as Misaki slammed her own glowing fist into his.

"You're not letting your power direct your movements," Misaki preached while the Guardian nursed his bruised knuckles, "You are trying to direct the power and your body at the same time, not only does it make you slow, but it weakens the power to bring forth."

"But you know what can happen if I let my essence get out of control," Matt retorted angrily, "I could kill you."

"I know very well what your power is capable of," Misaki said calmly, "But you have to let it flow freely if you are ever going to master what I have to teach you."

"Yes Sensei," Matt bowed to her.

"Good I think we've had enough for this morning," the Queen said tossing him a towel, "Take the rest of the day off, but don't forget to spend some time in meditation."

"Yes Sensei," Matt said again before turning to leave the gardens where they met daily to train.

_Hello doctor, _The voice flooded through his mind causing the once powerful genius to raise his head and try to locate the source of the voice.

"Who's there," his voice cracked as he spoke in a barely audible whisper, vocal cords weak from long disuse.

_The Mistress has need of you doctor, _The voice said as a shadow materialized in the darkened cell. Even though his one good eye was accustomed to the darkness, the prisoner could not distinguish the figure before his, it was vaguely humanoid in shape, however it's gender was indeterminable. He blinked a few more times at the shadow and then swallowed what little saliva he had trying to stimulate his voice.

"What does the Lady wish of me," he croaked. Hope filled him for the first time in over a year.

_I was not informed, _the figure answered, _I was merely ordered to retrieve you because the Mistress has need of you._

Clay heard the disdain in the creatures voice and could hardly blame him or her for it. Once he had been one of the mightiest scientists in the known universe, only one had ever out classed him. Now, however, Clay had been reduced to a mere shell of his former self. His portly frame had been reduced to skin and bones. The perfectly styled beard, his pride and joy, was mangy and hung down his thin shoulders like a tarp. Two long years of imprisonment had instilled a burning need for revenge in the doctor's twisted mind. Now, hopefully, the time had come to claim that vengeance he so owed his nemesis. When the shadow figure opened a black gate Clay stepped through willingly.

Sasami was bored. There was no helping it, since returning home the princess had little to do but attend to her studies, which were boring in the extreme. All day her tutors droned on about the history of Jurai and how to conduct herself as a princess of the Royal Family. With her lectures and lessons over for the day the blue haired princess was wandering the palace looking for something to do. On Earth constant chores and cooking had kept her busy caring for the Masaki household, but that had been a labor of love. Now with the palace staff at her beck and call she was sliding back into her more mischievous self. Idle hands were the devil's work after all.

Her tricks were small at first, a guard missing his energy weapon here, a stuffy advisor waking to sight of all her undergarments flying on a pole outside her window there. You know harmless stuff. She knew it was wrong, but there just had to be some excitement in the palace from time to time. Of course the fall out from Ryoko's crash was still being cleaned up and the romance between the former pirate and her appointed Guardian was a keen source of interest to the almost teenager. Not that Matt was ever around to protect her or anything, he spent all his time with her mother training. On a sudden impulse Sasmai decided to pay a visit to Ryoko and see what juicy details she could elicit from the ex-pirate.

"Greetings Princess," Sasami stopped in her tracks at the sound of the high pitched voice, "I hope to find you well on this marvelous day."

"Greetings to you too Prince Seriyou," Samasi said with false enthusiasm and a slight curtsey in deference to his princely standing. _Not that he's much of a prince_, Sasami thought to herself looking at him. Always dressed garishly, with his pink haired styled more than any court lady, Sasami thought him a flop. Recently the once deposed of suitor had been on the fringes of court hoping for another chance to woo Ayeka along with a host of other dandies. In Sasami's mind none of them came close to equaling Tenchi.

"I was hoping your sister would accept my invitation to dine with me tonight at the consulate," Seriyou intoned his lisp creeping into invitation.

"I'll let my sister know," Sasami lied and curtsied to him once more before continuing on towards Ryoko and Matt's shared suite.

"What do you mean escaped," Ayeka roared into the panel before her fangs showing, "Doctor Clay was being held in an Science Academy designed holding cell based off our own force field designs. No one has ever escaped!"

The Galaxy Police officer at the other end of the terminal, and luckily several light years away, had been given the unenviable task of informing the Juraian ruler about the recent escape. Two days ago Clay had merely disappeared from his cell. As of yet the GP were stumped as to how the evil genius had escaped. Worse it was known that Clay had a score to settle with a rival genius and the group of people that had been instrumental in his capture. Namely Officer Mihoshi, the former space pirate Ryoko, and both the crown prince and princess of the Jurai Empire. 

"We're doing all in our power to recapture the fugitive Princess Ayeka," the officer explained, "We'll find him."

"And just what are we supposed to do in the mean time," Ayeka raged on, "Twiddle our fingers and hope for the best? We are still recovering from the aftermath of recent terrorist attacks, my resources are not limitless you know."

"I understand you concerns Princess Ayeka, please be assured we are doing all in our power to apprehend the suspect," it was all he could say at this point in the investigation, until they had more to go on, "We will update you if he come across any relevant information."

Ayeka slammed her fist against the console in frustration as the GP signed off. As if she didn't have enough problems. It would be weeks before the damage to the palace made by Ryo-Ohki's crash was fully repaired and even longer before her Royal Guard was back at full strength. Her problems didn't end there either, with her father bed ridden for the time being she had been placed in charge of the Empire with all it's endless politics. Suitors were lined up around the palace hoping to catch her favor, not that any of them could hold a candle up to Tenchi, but it was getting to be distracting. Of course Tenchi had left her behind to fend for herself and return to Earth, who had she been left with, Ryoko! 

The purple haired princess had one more problem that, for some reason, over rid all the others, her Guardian was a next to useless. According to her mother, Matt was progressing slowly in his new training and remained a hollow shell of what he had been mere weeks before. The Guardians records on how they channeled their power might have helped in this, but her obstinate father had them all destroyed after the Guardians, Matt's ancestors, were exiled. Things were going to hell in the proverbial hand basket and there seemed nothing Ayeka could do to stop it. 

_I really think it would be better if you spent some time with Ryoko, _Ses communicated to his host, _This training his getting you nowhere._

"I have to find a way Ses," Matt argued aloud as they moved through the corridors of the great palace, "Without my powers under control how am I supposed to do my job?"

_You were fine before this why not go back to the way you did it then, _Ses replied. The winged cat was slowing flying at Matt's shoulder height his gossamer wings beating the air gently. Ses drew his life force from Matt's mental energies and as such knew something about his powers. On Earth the weapons master had been confident and used his powers freely when the occasion called for it. Now though that confidence had been shattered when Matt had gone into a killing rage after his rough treatment by the King of Jurai. Restoring that confidence was what Ses believed Matt had to do not this silly plan of his to give up on his former training altogether. 

"I can't," Matt said simply, "You know that."

"And how useless you are without that power," said a male voice causing Matt to stop in his tracks. The figure materialized a second later to stand before the surprised Guardian. Dressed in dark loose fitting clothes he flashed a wicked smile before bringing up his right hand and pointing a dark blue crystal at Matt. Matt instantly fell into a defensive fighting stance and called upon his essence to protect him as Misaki had taught him. A beam of light shot forth from the crystal too quickly for Matt to even begin to roll away and caught him full in the chest. 

Matt fell to the floor with a cry and lay very still while Ses called out frantically to his host hoping to wake him up. Ses was filled with a terrible dread as a dark mist began to rise from the fallen Guardian. As it began to condense into a humanoid shape the shadow flicked out a hand to send to poor golden creature flying into the wall. As his vision began to blur Ses saw the man with the crystal kneel before the shadow and present the item to her. Finally the psychic cat could no longer hold onto consciousness and slid into darkness.

"Hello Ryoko my dear," Clay said as he stepped from the shadowy portal into the red hued room. He grinned as he saw the look of surprise and then recognition spread across her face. He couldn't wait to see the look of terror when she found out what he had planned for her.

"Clay, what are you doing here." Ryoko spat instantly on her guard the moment her shock wore off. The former pirate barely recognized the evil doctor. Not only had he lost a considerable amount of weight but his once curled beard now hung down his chest in two straight blades of gray. His robes were white with a single band of black running down the shoulders to the cuffs that hid his hands. "What are you doing here."

"I've come for you Ryoko," Clay answered with evil intent, "Lady Tokimi as taken an interest in you, or more importantly your Gems."

"I'm not going anywhere with you Clay," Ryoko stated defiantly, the last time she had been in his clutches was not one of her more enjoyable memories. She ignited her energy foil in one hand while forming any energy blast in the other. Remembering her first encounter with the doctor Ryoko phased to the side as a mass of green slime formed around the spot she had just been standing in. Ryoko let loose her energy blast which was predictably absorbed by a wall of energy. Ryoko didn't stop there though as she follow the blast in foil swinging. But Clay wasn't standing there for the attack, another opponent was. This one far more dangerous than even Clay with all his technology. 

Ryoko was thrown across the spacious room to small hard into the wall leaving an imprint. In the split second it took her to recover she lost the fight as a slender hand closed around her throat. Ryoko tried to yell for help but her voice was gone along with her strength as the figure before her began to drain the energy out of her. Clay smiled and then began to chuckle as his companion opened another shadowy gate transporting both of them and his new test subject back to his new laboratory. They had work to do.

Matt slowly returned to the world of the living as a hand was urgently shaking his shoulder. Propping himself up on one elbow Matt allowed a moment for his vision to focus. A huge pair of tear filled, pink eyes stared back. Sasami was calling his name over and over as the Guardian shook the grogginess from his mind. The last thing he remembered was that strange man pointing a crystal at him and everything going black. Finally Matt focused on what Sasami was saying, her words did little to comfort him.

"Ryoko's gone."

Author's Note

Finally got back to this story, things have been hectic with work and school. Up dates will probably be rather infrequent but I'll try to get a chapter up every few weeks. Anyways this story goes along with another I'm working called A Dream Lost which focuses more on Tenchi, that one will be up early next week I hope. This story is going to focus on Matt and Ryoko trying to rebuild their lives, of course there's going to be some rather big complications. Expect this to be a little more dark than Midnight but I'm not going totally angst. Anyways I'm bringing Clay into the picture because he's a perfect A morale villain with a grudge and if he can't take it out on Washu , Ryoko and the others are the next best thing. I know this chapter is rather vague but I did it on purpose to build up the mood of the story. If you have figured out who the shadow is please don't post it in a review and ruin it for everyone, just E-mail me.

It's good to be working on this story arch again I hope You all like it as well as you did Midnight.

Smack54


	2. Doctor

Doctor

"You may make your report Doctor," D3 said fading away as the shadows of the goddess appeared. Eight shadows filled the long fall rising from the abyss below, summoned by the goddess. Now the Lady appeared herself along with two more shadows. Unlike the rest however these shadows did not serve the goddess but appeared to remind her she was not alone in the universe. To Tokimi however they meant nothing, her sisters had chosen their path a long time ago. 

"Lady Tokimi," Clay said reverently falling to his hands and knees in praise of his mistress, "I am honored that you would hear my report in person."

"Speak your report doctor, that my time on this plane is not wasted," The goddess prompted, "Is the Gem Bearer suitable for my plans?"

"Yes and no," Clay began and gulped as the powerful beings eyes narrowed, "She is not at her full power. While she has survived the tests I doubt she be of much use beyond the bounds of the experiment."

"Kagato had no problem making a weapon out of her, how did she come to be so weakened," Tokimi asked with a hint of frustration.

"The loss of all but one of the Gems and seven hundred years of imprisonment have caused her current condition," Clay explained and then added, "The power of Jurai's royal family exceeds even hers, it was the crown prince that defeated and imprisoned the Bearer and his grandson whom defeated Kagato."

"Very well then if she is useless to us as a weapon so be it," Tokimi proclaimed, "However the experiment must not fail Doctor Clay."

"It will not mistress," Clay promised lowering his eyes once more.

"I have made the samples of my emissaries available to you, have you found a proper match yet," Tokimi asked getting back on track.

Clay slid his hand down his newly styled beard and thought for a moment before answering. Melding Washu's technology with Tokimi's strange powers was the purpose of this experiment, to make a living weapon that was a match for the Jurai royal family. While Ryoko was powerful she had yet to prove a match for a wielder of the Light Hawk Wings. Clay's job was to make a being who was. His memories had been restored to him so he could evaluate the things he would need to accomplish this task. That and to rekindle his desire to one up that damnable Washu. His creation would far out do this so called Gem Bearer.

"I am still in the process of reviewing the data," Clay answered coming out of his thoughts back to the present.

"Very well doctor. Notify me when you have your results," Tokimi said dismissing the scientist.

As Clay faded from view a shadowy portal opened on the audience platform causing the goddess the narrow her eyes in anger. None would be impudent to some before her unannounced. Then Tokimi remembered her newest 'servant' and not without a bit of disgust. Still this one would useful in dealing with the dangerous Gem Bearer and her formidable friends. The dark gate closed as the tall woman stepped onto the polished floor her boots clicking loudly in silence.

"Your Emissaries are a poor choice for pairing with Ryoko," the regal woman said glancing away into the endless river that led to this place, "You should choose someone who has defeated the Prince of Jurai."

"You refer to this Lord of yours again," Tokimi said somewhat agitated. The goddess had granted her mortal form to protect Clay and aid in Ryoko's capture, however the dark haired woman was too powerful for Tokimi to fully control. She had demanded in return for her help her one desire, the Guardian that had recently arrived on Jurai. 

"Matt is more than a match for Ryoko and your Emissaries," the former ghost said flipping her long tresses back over one shoulder, "Melding his essence with Ryoko's will create a being of unlimited power."

"I will take it under consideration," Tokimi said noncommittally.

"You will come to see it my way Goddess," she said with a smirk, "After all, we will have him in our clutches soon. He comes."

"What," Tokimi instantly regained control and composed herself looking into the infinite for the answer, "You told him. Giving hope to Guardian is a poor plan, he has defeated you before."

"He has lost his focus," the former spirit explained, "Like your Gem Bearer he is a shell of his former self. Matthew Aaron Carson is no longer my equal."

"You had best not fail," Tokimi said implying a threat. 

"We cannot fail Tokimi," Sor-ra-eyu promised an evil smile coming to her perfect lips, "All the big guns the Juraians have are out of the way on Earth, only Matt comes to rescue his precious Demon. Only this time he'll see the truth of his soul and realize only I belong to him."

Ryoko awoke with a splitting headache a thousand bottles of saki couldn't cause, slowly her vision began to clear although her head still pounded. Two long panels of lights stared back at the former pirate for several long moments as Ryoko worked up the strength to sit up. Working her way into a sitting position Ryoko felt the coldness of metal on her bear skin and it was only then that she noticed she was naked. Looking around at the sterile lab room Ryoko tried to remember why she was here, a rush of images flooded through her mind. Strapped to a table with Azusa grinning down at her evilly, pain, torture, and finally darkness. But no this wasn't the same place, Tenchi had rescued her. Tenchi, maybe this was Washu's lab on Earth. No that couldn't be right Ryoko thought as reality sunk in, Tenchi had left, and she had let him go.

"Awake are we," The voice startled Ryoko out of her contemplations and the truth of where she was set in with terrifying reality. Ryoko covered herself more in defense than modesty as Clay walked into the accompanied by another dreaded face. The sight of Sor-ra-eyu made Ryoko hope nothing bad had happened to Matt, but it also drained the blood from her face. The ghost had the ability to drain away her powers at will and those knowing eyes pierced her soul making the proud woman fell even more naked. Ryoko then turned her attention to Clay, the doctor had changed dramatically since she had last seen him. His gaunt appearance emphasized the look of cruel hunger that burned in his one good eye. 

"We have a lot of work to do Ryoko my dear," Clay started moving towards her, "There are still many more tests to run before the project can begin."

"If you think I'll cooperate with you Clay, you've got another thing coming," Ryoko said with false bravado as she summoned up her battle suit. The black and red body suit appeared covering her from neck to toe as an orange ball of light formed in her open palm. Closing her hand into a fist Ryoko caused the small bit of light to extend outward forming her powerful energy foil. Ryoko rushed forward determined to at least get Clay before Sor-ra-eyu stopped her, she would not be part of any experiment. A sheet of crystalline energy threw her back against the wall, hard. Ryoko wanted to go forward again, determined to get past the barrier but found herself face to face with Sor-ra-eyu.

"Accept your fate Demon," the ghost whispered before placing a hand over Ryoko's heart and ripped her essence away in an instant of unbearable pain. Ryoko screamed as her life force was drained away dropping her to the floor, the battle suit fading away.

"Is she damaged," Clay asked as Sor-ra-eyu laid a comatose Ryoko back on the examination table.

"No, only weakened," the ghost responded, "I merely took away the power she got from the Gem, it will return shortly."

"Amazing," Clay whispered in disbelief, "To think that just a single Gem can replace that amount of power in so short a time. Imagine what all three are capable of."

"If you have no further need of me doctor I have a welcome to prepare for my Lord," Sor-ra-eyu said not caring for the topic of conversation.

"Yes you may go," Clay waved the tall woman away, "I'll summon you if she wakes up again before schedule."

Clay turned to his instruments as Sor-ra-eyu stepped through her gate eager to begin. Analysis of Ryoko's genetic coding was almost complete, but figuring out the energy pathways was going to take time. How she reacted with the Gems was a complete mystery, the results were obvious, but the basic how of it was confusing. A scan of Zero's memory cells had given him the long list of Ryoko's abilities but once again analyzing each was going to take time. He was lucky that he could still access Zero's programming as it gave him a key into Ryoko's brain. An account of Ryoko's recent memories introduced Clay to this Guardian that Sor-ra-eyu talked about endlessly. Clay was impressed with the young man's powers but it was a images of Washu's guinea pig , the boy Tenchi, that interested him. In fact Clay's first suggestion had been to use the Light Hawk boy as the other donor in the experiment but Tokimi had forbade it stating taking Tenchi would tip off Washu, something which neither wanted. 

So Clay was left with trying to find a suitable donor out of Tokimi's emissaries. They were powerful to be sure, but none of them was near as strong as Ryoko. He needed a being that was potentially as strong as Ryoko if the project results were to turn out as his mistress wanted them. Maybe Sor-ra-eyu's Guardian would work after all. Clay rubbed his hands together and smiled, the only way to find out was to test him.

Matt stared at the sword for a long time, marveling at the perfection of it's crafting. Once it had been the symbol of his mastery, now it was an emblem of pain. He continued to look at the hilt, the nuances in the snakes skin handle, the serpents battling which formed the hand guard. It was a beautiful weapon, beautiful and deadly. _Like Ryoko_, he thought, conjuring an image of the cyan haired woman to strengthen his resolve. Finally he pulled his eyes away from the sword and walked away. If he was going to succeed it would without relying on the katana.

He made his way back to the bridge of Salvation trying to come up with a plan. After Ryoko's kidnapping there had been a short argument with Ayeka followed by a hasty departure. Too hasty Matt realized now. Flying through the graveyard of battle cruisers that surrounded Tokimi's lair the Guardian began to worry, his ship had no weapons. Salvation was designed as a transport ship, it was fast and could store massive amounts of cargo but little more. Still he doubted the ship would be attacked, Sor-ra-eyu wanted him alive.

When his ghost had come to him two days after the attack Matt had been shocked to say the least. What she told him was like taking a dagger through the heart. Ryoko was to be used as part of an experiment to create an even more powerful genetic weapon, one that would be used to destroy the Jurai Royal Family. She then gave him the coordinates of where Ryoko was and disappeared. Matt knew he was walking into a trap. Sor-ra-eyu knew everything he did, knew him better than he knew himself. It didn't matter he had to rescue Ryoko. Without her he was hollow, nothing in his life was worth anything if she wasn't at his side. 

"Salvation have you found us a landing site yet," Matt asked the ship as they began their final approach.

_Yes master, _the ship communicated bringing up an image of what appeared to be a decaying city, _This site has the least activity from my sensor scans and there is an ideal location to put down._

"Make it so," Matt said with a chuckle trying to lighten his mood.

_I see nothing to laugh at here, _Ses sent miffed.

"You wouldn't get it if I explained it anyways Ses," Matt told his companion still smiling.

_That being said what's your plan, _the winged cat asked.

"Find Ryoko's essence, free her, and break the neck of this doctor that took her," Matt said succinctly.

_That's it, _Ses replied dumb founded, _You have to have more than that._

"I plan to make Sor-ra-eyu pay while I'm at," Matt finished matter-of-factly. Ses's response was the equivalent of a mental sigh. So much for subtlety. 

The landing was smooth as Salvation set down amongst the ruins of the strange city. They landed in the remains of an open park, dust and bits of dried grass whipped through the air as the massive stone ship settled on the ground. If he weren't so preoccupied with his rescue attempt the Guardian might have taken a moment to marvel at the place and what it once must have been like. Giant domes and circular towers rose hundreds of feet into the starry nothingness of space. Roadways arched between buildings at various levels though many of them had crumbled and fell away. The air was stale and dry, there was no sign of life.

As he exited Salvation Matt quickly moved into the shadows of decaying building his loose gray clothes melding well with his surroundings. He ran quietly down the cracked street trying to get as far from the ship as possible before he was detected. Little did he know there were eyes on him already.

Ryoko lay in the darkness of her room staring up at the ceiling. She was exhausted but sleep would not claim her this night, thoughts of pain and loneliness kept her mind active. She had been brought to this small room after Clay retired for the night promising her more torment on his rising. She should have been able to rip the locked door off it's hinges and walk away, or phase through a wall and make it to safety, but she couldn't. That damnable ghost had reduced her to the strength of a child and every time her power began to return Sor-ra-eyu was there to take them away again.

She had stopped crying an hour ago her tears spent for the time being and all that was left was raw emptiness. It wasn't supposed to be like this she thought. She was Ryoko the Demon of Jurai, a power beyond mortal comprehension. She was independent and free, she didn't need anyone. Tenchi, the tears returned as he thought about her kind prince. Only he wasn't her prince anymore, she had scorned him and he had left with out a word after. Tenchi wasn't going to rescue her this time. Ryoko hoped Ryo-ohki would be ok without her, Sasami would take good care of her. There wasn't anyway out this time, not unless Matt found her. But what good could the Guardian do? His powers were weakened, his confidence shattered, Ryoko wasn't even sure he was in love with her anymore. Too much had changed since they had gone to Jurai. This wasn't the dream they had shared together.

Just then Ryoko sat up, she knew this feeling. Her thoughts went flying back to the first night she had been with Matt near her cave, a tingle along he neck. He was here! Matt had come for her after all, and was trying to find her 'essence' as he called it. A glimmer of hope sparked deep in her mind, if only she could communicate with Matt like Ses did. Sill he was here, and dread rushed through Ryoko at the thought. What chance did he stand against Clay and Sor-ra-eyu? Ryoko had to find a way to help him.

Her Guardian had come, the question remained though. Could he rescue her and then escape?

Author's notes

I'm writing this while being sick as a dog so please excuse any poor writing, I'll probably come back later and edit some but for now I'm going to post so You know I haven't forgotten this story. I have so little time these days to write for pleasure so I'm using my sick time to catch up a little. Anyways from teh reviews I've gotten it seems that people really want Ryoko and Tenchi to reunite and don't worry it's going to happen but not in this story look for it in A Dream Lost which will be up after this story is complete. I only expect this to go for about 5 chapters total but then again Midnight was only supposed to be 8 so we'll see what happens. Anyways this story is here to explore some things I left opened ended in Midnight. Can Matt rebuild his powers without the use of weapons? Should he? and the big one, did Ryoko make the right choice? The other thing I wanted to bring back was Sor-ra-eyu, I never got much feed back on her so here I'm going to give her a more prominent role and allow her to interact with Matt more. Of course it muddles the whole Matt Ryoko relationship more but that's the point. As always thanks for your reviews and keep 'em coming

Smack54


	3. Lost

Lost

Slowly his eyes opened and he took in his surroundings. The morning light was muted by the black curtains leaving the small bedroom dimly lit. The large bed he was laying in took up most of the room limiting the furniture to a dresser and a small desk. Sitting up the rooms sole occupant threw the thick blankets aside revealing his lean, muscled form. He didn't know how he stayed so well in shape considering he rarely exercised. Standing up he shivered as he bare feet touched the floor. 

"Carpet and a rug and still my feet are always cold," the tall man muttered sleepily as he moved to the adjoining bathroom. A quick flick set water running into the tiny metal sink, he waited several moments for the water to warm before washing his face. The tall young man began humming a familiar tune as he went about his morning routine before the reflective metal occasionally glancing in the mirror as if amazed by his own reflection. He didn't know why but the face that stared back seemed too good to be true, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a strong jaw line. He loved who he was, even if he couldn't remember how he got that way. 

Shrugging to himself the man walked back into the bedroom and opened the metal dresser looking for clothes. Loose pants and a polo shirt he left unbuttoned became his outfit for today, seeing as he had nothing pressing. He was a successful investor with a keen sense for business and a way of reading people that was uncanny. His rise to VP of his firm had been arrow swift, in fact it had been so fast he barely remembered starting at the firm. 

Shaking his head at his own good fortune he went about making the bed still whistling that same tune. He threw the pillows to the floor and arranged the blankets before tucking them under the corners of the mattress. He stepped back to make sure it looked good before putting the pillows back on when he saw the lump. He looked at it skeptically as if his glare alone would make it go away but instead it began to move. It wiggled there for a few moments before comprehension dawned on the observer.

"Oh, shit," he exclaimed diving under the blankets to rescue the buried creature. A few frantic seconds latter the young man emerged holding a small ball of fur. The kitten had been a gift from his fiance and here he had almost let the poor thing suffocate. He petted the tiny golden cat as it meowed it's frustration at it's master.

"Sorry little guy," he apologized, "Your so quite all the time I forgot you were there."

He placed the kitten on top of the covers before leaving the bedroom and stepping into the kitchen/living room. Even though he was successful space was at a premium in the city and only the very rich lived in anything larger than this apartment. Somewhere in the back of his mind the closeness of everything bothered him but he shrugged that away, after all he had lived in the city all his life. 

He made a quick breakfast of instant food eager to get out of the apartment for the day. Still he wrinkled his nose at the processed food as if it lacked something. _A soul, _he thought. An instant latter he laughed mocking himself, no one cooked anymore. Modern conveniences had eliminated most mundane chores simplifying life enormously. Placing the trash in a receptacle at would sort and recycle the waste the young VP pulled his shoes on and without a backward glance left the small apartment. If he had he would have seen three decaying concrete rooms filled with dust covered relics of another age, that and one worried looking cat with gossamer wings.

Ryoko's life became a haze of drug induced hallucinations as Clay went about his work continuing his experiment. It had been almost a week since she had last felt Matt. Shortly after his arrival Ryoko had lost his feeling and her hopes of rescue had been shattered. Powerless and alone Ryoko could do nothing to stop Clay and is plan. What the goal of this experiment was Ryoko couldn't fathom, Clay rarely talked as he worked around her. Then one morning he didn't come to her, in her drug slowed mind Ryoko only knew she was alone for the first morning since her capture. 

The days passed and Ryoko became more alert, but she remained weak from having her power drained so many times by Sor-ra-eyu. Food was provided by robots and her health care dealt with by the various machines attached to her. She had tried to free herself on more than one occasion only to find herself too weak to damage the devices. Ryoko came to realize looking at her wasted thin hands that her muscles must have atrophied, she didn't have the heart to look under the blankets that covered the rest of her body and was glad the room lacked a mirror. Ryoko didn't think she could take the sight of herself looking so pathetic. Despair settled in after a few days and when she didn't sleep all Ryoko did was stare at the ceiling. 

"Good morning," came a voice drawing the former pirate out of her sleep. Ryoko opened her eyes slowly as if the action took effort, which it did. Without lifting her head Ryoko forced her neck muscles to position her head so she could see the speaker. There stood a short girl dressed in a white and light blue uniform baring Clay's symbol over one breast. She had dark curly hair that framed her oval face with it's tiny nose and bright brown eyes.

"Who are you," Ryoko croaked through cracked lips, her voice harsh with disuse.

"I'm Mina," the girl said bounding into the room full of energy, "I'm going to be your therapist."

"Therapist," Ryoko said confused, "Why would Clay want me to get stronger?"

"Well of course the doctor wants you to get stronger silly," Mina laughed as she checked a monitor next to Ryoko's bed, "He's a doctor after all. He helps people, like you when you got sick from your powers."

"I'm like this because Clay took my powers away," Ryoko retorted wanting to throttle the shorter girl, "He's no doctor anyway, he's a psychopath."

"I don't think you should say such things after the Doctor went through so much trouble to save you," Mina scolded, "You were very sick, I saw your charts."

"He's lying to you," Ryoko said back, "I'm his prisoner and he's using me for some foul experiment."

"Oh, no," The small woman said putting a hand to her mouth, "The coma has really affected you. I'll talk to the doctor about having a psychiatrist come visit you too."

"I don't need a psychiatrist you stupid little girl," Ryoko yelled hoarsely, livid with rage, "What I need is to get out of this bed and kick Clay's kiester!"

Ryoko's head fell back on the pillow her anger spent. She felt so weak, even yelling at the girl had taken all her energy. She laid there for several minutes just staring up at the ceiling while Mina droned on about something Ryoko didn't care about. The short girl went about setting up two long bars just high enough for Ryoko to hold herself up and climb weakly from the bed. The once mighty pirate nearly cried at the sight of herself once the covers were removed. Her toned, powerful body had wasted away to skin and bones. _Ayeka has a bigger bust than me right now, _she thought in disgust. 

The two women spent the rest of the afternoon together as Ryoko began her therapy. First Ryoko held herself suspended between the poles to get the feeling of being vertical again followed by moving all her muscles with Mina's help. After that Mina helped Ryoko in to the small bathroom and aided Ryoko in taking a shower. Although it all exhausted Ryoko she had to admit she felt better afterwards. Currently the two were sitting at the window which over looked a thriving cityscape.

"I wonder what's going to happen to me now," Ryoko mused aloud.

"What do you mean," Mina asked looking up at Ryoko 

"I mean once I get better," Ryoko admonished, "What will Clay do with me then."

"You'll go home silly," Mina giggled.

"Home," Ryoko whispered, "I don't have a home anymore."

"Oh," Mina said looking sad, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's not your problem Mina," Ryoko smiled at the girl.

"We'll I'm sure you'll get back on your feet," Mina said brightly, "Your making excellent progress."

"Thanks." Ryoko said and then changed the subject, "So what about you, I know your a therapist, but what else do you do?"

"Just this," Mina chirped, "I really like helping people, my fiance says I have a gift."

"Fiance," Ryoko asked surprised for some reason, "What's he like?"

"He's the nicest guy on the planet," Mina said nearly swooning, "He's handsome, and rich, but that's not why I love him. He has this way of always saying the right thing, like he can red my mind."

Ryoko just nodded and turned back to looking out the wind, she wished she so sure about her love. The conflict was still burning in her soul, Tenchi the boy who had freed her in every way possible. Matt the strange swordsman who had turned her life upside down. Just then her vision went black for a split second, when it cleared the city out the window was no longer thriving. The sky was black and the building gray and falling apart. It lasted only an instant but it took Ryoko a long time to shake away the feeling that something was very wrong. 

"Grey honey over here," Mina called catching sight of him.

The tall man turned to the sound of the voice a smile coming to his lips. He walked across the crowded food court to find his fiance seated at a table near the fountain, several shopping bags laid at her feet. He bent down for a quick kiss before sliding in to the seat across from her. He smiled into her dark eyes before asking how her day went.

"I got a new patient today," Mina began, "She's been in a coma for a long time and she needs a lot of work. But you should have seen Ryoko, she was holding herself up on the bars on the first day."

Grey blinked as the image of a cyan haired woman flashed in his mind. He blinked it away but the outlined stayed sharp in his mind. "What did you say her name was?"

"Ryoko," Mina repeated, "It sounds like she's been through a lot, I was hoping we could help her when she gets out of the hospital."

"If it means that much to you sure," he agreed then moved on, "How are the wedding plans coming."

"It's still a mess," Mina sighed shaking her head, "The chapel is too small for all the guests but the bigger ones are all booked for that day. Plus when I went to try on the dress today the pattern was all wrong."

"I hate this," he muttered, "Trying top get anything done in this city is impossible. Once were married we're moving somewhere smaller."

"I then I can open my clinic and you can work on your book," she smiled staring into his deep blue eyes.

The two spent the next several minutes in idle chatter and deciding where to eat that night before getting up and leaving. As he stood Grey felt a dizziness wash over him dropping him to his knees. He distantly heard Mina cry out but all he saw was broken fountain surrounded by rotting chairs and tables. The smell of dust and age assaulted his nostrils. Mina was at his side as he slowly got back to his feet.

The world of life returned in a rush of sounds and sight. He pulled Mina close as the two began walking away from the table.

"Are you ok," Mina asked worried.

"I'm fine, just got a little dizzy," Matt answered, "But would you mind if we just went home tonight I'm feeling tired."

Clay waited as D9 appeared before him. He was here to make his latest report, late again. He had not thought that Washu's design was so advanced. It had taken him a month to crack the genetic coding all while his system analyzed her internal programming. The pressure from his mistress to finish the project was growing, he only had a month to give her a prototype.

"You may make your report Doctor Clay," D-9 said looming massive before the now scrawny doctor.

"Of course D-9 sir," Clay bowed, "The structural assessment is complete. I'm beginning analysis on the Guardians DNA now. With that complete production can begin."

"You will begin production now Doctor," D-9 ordered.

"But I haven't finished analyzing the Guardian yet," Clay protested, "Results in production would be impossible to predict."

"You have your orders Doctor," D-9 said dispassionately, "Do not disappoint Lady Tokimi."

"As you wish," Clay said as D-9 faded from view. 

As he headed back to his lab he thought about why his schedule had been pushed up. The results might not be what Tokimi wanted. It didn't make sense, his mistress had the patience on the cosmos. Something was going on. He would make a point to go and what was going on with Ryoko and what had become of this Guardian. Sor-ra-eyu had been awfully quiet recently. All she said was that she had the situation in hand. Yes he would check up on the spirit when he had time. Now though he had to get back to the lab and began the gene sequence for melding the two DNA samples. 

Author's Note

This chapter is shorter than usual but I wanted to post something. This might seem like a filler chapter, and that's because it is. I realized I had to slow Matt down from rescuing Ryoko or Clay's project would be ruined. Anyways I'm sorry for these chapters coming out so slow but I just don't have time to work on them like I'd like too. I'll definitely work over Thanksgiving break so expect another chapter around then if I don't get anything done sooner. As always thanks for reading and keep those reviews coming.

Smack54


	4. Spirit

Spirit

_There she is again, _he thought as he moved through the crowd. He had been catching glimpses of her everywhere for the past few days. She was an eye catcher that was for sure. Tall, with long, flowing hair, she looked like a super model, Looks alone, though, couldn't account for why he kept thinking about her. She had a familiar essence, and the pendant she wore reminded him of something. Two serpents wrapped around a sword, locked in combat. He blinked and she was gone again. The investor had tried several times to catch her but he always failed, maybe because he didn't know why he should go after her.

His train of thought ended as he reached the hospital. Walking through the front he admired the pristine entrance and it's architecture. Of course he did this every time he entered the building, but his thoughts were moved to an even more beautiful sight as Mina came up to him an expectant look in her eyes. Today was the day he was going to meet this amazing patient of hers'.

"Hi honey, how was work," she asked after having stepped back from a quick kiss to greet him.

"Same old, same old," he shrugged before putting an arm around her shoulders as the two began to walk towards the stairs. He never used the elevators in buildings, for some reason he was deathly afraid of them and always took the stairs regardless of the climb. Maybe that was how he stayed in shape. It took the couple several minutes to climb the stairs to the twelfth floor where Ryoko was. They chatted amiably as they went up the metal steps until they reached the top. Another dizzy flash over took the young man dropping him to one knee.

Suddenly he was alone, the stairwell was dark lit only by a blue glow that seemed to radiate from him. He looked down and saw the stairs he had just climbed were rusted and near collapse. He managed to look up and saw instead of the tiny Mina with her brown eyes a vision of perfection. She was taller than him by almost an inch, her long hair cascading over her shoulders as she stooped to help him up. He reached for her outstretched hand and looked into her eyes. _Her eyes, _he thought gazing into them. Depthless orbs made of blue, purple, and green. He got back to his feet and was about to ask her name when she looked away startled and faded from view. Suddenly he felt lost and alone in a dead world.

Sor-ra-eyu opened her eyes slowly, covered in sweat, and exhausted. Breaking into Tokimi's spell had been taxing, but coming in contact with her master had severed her ability to stay in the reality. Worse, the goddess would now know of her intervention. Not that Sor-ra-eyu was afraid of Tokimi, far from it, in truth they would be very closely matched. But the problem remained that Tokimi had been the one to grant her corporeal form. Still she had to something, Matt was growing weaker by the day and eventually he would no longer be able to survive in the dream world Tokimi had created. As far as Sor-ra-eyu was now concerned the goddess had broken her part of the bargain, harming the Guardian was not part of the deal. 

She stood up and caused the room to be bathed in a soft purple glow before crossing the floor towards bed where she had left her clothes. Quickly she donned undergarments followed by her form fitting pants and tank top. She pulled her pendant out from her cleavage to let it hang down in front of her straining shirt. This was followed by the hitching of her belt that settled loosely on her shapely hips bearing an ornate dagger. The spirit given human form donned her long brown jacket where she buttoned it once just bellow her breasts. A flick of her seemingly delicate hands freed her long tresses from her coat to shimmer down her back stopping just short of her waist. As she left the room the purple glow winked out, forgotten like a discarded lover.

Sor-ra-eyu made her way through Tokimi's realm without marveling at the sights of this marvelous place. In her mind the beauty on distorted what Tokimi really was, in a way it reflected what she herself was. They were similar in many ways too, both willing to do whatever it took to gain their goal, neither able to conceive loss, but there was a limit to some things. Sor-ra-eyu floated above the water under her own power refusing to use Tokimi's gondolas. It took mere minutes to come upon the audience chamber. The regal woman strode past the guards with contempt daring them to try and stop her. They merely stepped aside.

"You have not been summoned," D-9 said as Sor-ra-eyu stepped onto the platform.

"Silence servant," she spat angry at having to deal with this witless image instead of the source of her ire, "Be gone and tell your mistress I demand her presence."

"The lady will not descend on your order alone spirit," D-9 said angrily

"Why are you still here lackey," Sor-ra-eyu demanded, "Summon your mistress or face destruction."

This said Sor-ra-eyu began to summon the essence of this place, calling it to her. If she had to destroy this oversized answering machine then so be it. Purple arcs of electricity pulsed at her feet and sparked through the air around the tall woman waiting to be directed be her will. She opened her hands at her sides causing the energy to pool in her palms glowing brightly. As she brought her hands together combining the energy into a ball of pure white light D-9 spoke again.

"Yes milady," he said, although not to the powerful woman before him.

"So she will descend," Sor-ra-eyu smiled wickedly in triumph allowing her power to dissipate.

"You are not to be granted an audience," D-9 said gravely causing Sor-ra-eyu to fall again into a fighting stance anger returning ten fold. She screamed as a blast of light tore into her from behind, knocking her prone.

"You are to be destroyed," D-9 said before fading away to reveal his mistress standing there impassively a blank look on her face.

"I expected more of you spirit," Tokimi said in disgust, "To give up all I have given you for the sake of one man's love you'll never have."

"You haven't defeated me yet Tokimi," Sor-ra-eyu smiled standing up only slightly hurt, "And for your information my lord still has room in his heart for me."

"A pity, he shall have to find another way to fill his heart," Tokimi sighed falsely as the battle began.

The world returned as he found himself holding his head while his other hand was holding tightly to the rail. The dizziness receded quickly to replaced by a dull pain that lingered. It felt like something was trying to get out of his head. He blinked a few times before focusing on Mina standing before him a look of worry on her face. He pushed his hair back before letting go of the rail and reminded himself this was real.

"Are you ok Grey," Mina asked looking up into his clear blue eyes.

"Fine," he said letting out a deep breath, "Just a little dizzy, probably from the climb."

"You need to get more exercise," Mina said seriously.

"You're right," he agreed pulling open the stairwell door that led into the patient wing of the hospital. 

The couple walked along the long corridor as Mina stopped to greet a few of her current patients before continuing on to the last room. Mina pulled him up short before opening the door. She pulled him close and gave him a look that said he had better listen to what she was about to say.

"Listen Grey," she whispered, "Ryoko's made an amazing recovery so far, but I don't want you to be shocked by how she looks. She's very sensitive about her body, she was very healthy before she got sick. Just try not to stare ok."

"Ok I got it," he agreed.

"Oh and one more thing," she remembered suddenly.

"Hmmm," Grey prompted.

"Don't bring up anything about her family or boyfriend," Mina suggested, "I think something bad happened to them even if she won't talk about it yet."

"Gotcha," he smiled before opening the door.

The door cracked open allowing the light from the hallway spill into to darkened room beyond. Ryoko awoke from an uneasy sleep and blinked several times before coming into full awareness. Someone flipped a light on causing Ryoko to be blinded for a few seconds while her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness. She saw two forms first before her vision fully returned, one small the other tall. The shorter of the couple must be Mina she surmised. That left the other to be this fiance she kept talking about. As her ability to distinguish detail returned Ryoko suddenly wished she had been struck blind instead. Standing there was none other than Matthew Aaron Carson. 

_Please don't let him see me like this, _Ryoko pleaded to herself pulling her blankets up to her chin. _Don't let him see this withered broken body. _She almost broke into tears at the thought as the pair moved into the room. Ryoko bit her lip as she looked into Matt's eyes. Only to find solid blue staring back, no purple ring, no star burst of green. Only flat, mirrored blue. Something was wrong here. She was about to speak when with a scream he clutched his head in his hands and crumpled to the floor.

As Grey opened the door the strange feeling washed over him again, only this time it didn't fade. He pushed the door open and stepped inside viewing a concrete room with only the skeleton of a bed as furniture. Only on that bed was Ryoko. He looked at her holding a scrap of decaying cloth to her chest a scared look on her face. Only her appearance wasn't as Mina described, she looked healthy and strong. Lithe muscles supported and defined her shapely frame, her chest heaved with her rasping breath, and her hair was as uncontrolled and alive as it always was. 

Memories flashed through his head, memories of a person he didn't know. A house on a lake filled with women and one doomed boy. Meeting a cyan haired demon as lost as he was. A battle along a mountain path, pain and death. Awaking to find his other half trying to kill his new found love. Forging a friendship with a winged cat, Ses. The pain of leaving followed by the exhilaration of finding Salvation. The terror of seeing a palace aflame and worse fear at finding her hurt in the ruble. Despair at being captured and imprisoned for crimes he didn't understand. Rage, all consuming rage at learning of her torture. 

After that the vividness of the images faded but confusion remained. He looked around frantically for Mina but the only other person her was the woman with the golden eyes. The room also stayed the same looking, dead, lifeless. He looked down at his own body and saw he wasn't even wearing his normal clothes. Instead he wore a tattered gray shirt gi that fit loosely over his strong body. He refused to believe this was real. But those golden eyes denied his illusions. This was reality, this was the truth. The shock of it, the disjointed memories, it was too much. Grey, Matt, whoever he was, found his feet and ran. He hit the wall running out of the room and took off down the corridor ignoring the empty grayness.

He raced through the city not knowing where he was going only trying to blot out the image of a dead city that only minutes ago had seemed full of life. He ran until he lungs burned and muscles ached. He collapsed in exhaustion dropping to hands and knees at the edge of the city. He had never gone this far, at least not as Grey. Then he knew it was all true, the memories, Ryoko, even the woman who caught his eye in the crowd. Grey had never gone from his home, but Matt had. He was a traveler, a seeker of truth. He beat his fist against the gray stone of the ground as tears fell from his eyes. He only looked up when he heard a shuffle of feet in front of him.

Standing there was Sor-ra-eyu, the woman of his dreams. She looked terrible. Her long coat was shredded one sleeve totally ripped off. She held that arm as it hung limply at her side blood dripping to the pavement only to be soaked up by the parched ground. Long tears marred her shapely thighs and left her top barely decent. A single tear slid down her scuffed up face as she fell to her knees and then forward into Matt's arms.

"The spell is broken then," Clay asked trying to figure out why he had been summoned away from his work.

"Yes the Guardian is free of my influence," Tokimi admitted with much agitation.

"And Ryoko what of her," Clay asked more worried about his own hide of Ryoko got free and he didn't have Zero or Sor-ra-eyu to protect him. 

"She is still in the dream as much as she can be," Tokimi said, "But as you know it was impossible to block he memories as we did with the Guardian. Soon she will figure out her body is not as she sees it, or the Guardian will free her."

"I knew that spirit was up to no good," Clay muttered.

"Sor-ra-eyu has betrayed us Doctor Clay," Tokimi informed him, "See to it that she is destroyed."

"You mean she is still alive," Clay balked looking around at the remains of the audience chamber, "Surely you destroyed her Lady Tokimi."

"Silence Doctor Clay," Tokimi hissed, "She has survived but I trust you'll see to it she doesn't for much longer. Rest assured doctor she is hurt and will be easy prey along with the Guardian and Ryoko."

"Surely you can't mean," Clay balked but Tokimi finished his thought for him

"Yes doctor I want you to kill all three of them," Tokimi ordered before fading from view.

"But what about the project," Clay protested one last time to an empty room.

Author's Note

Ok I'm ending it here because it's 4 a.m. and I have class in three hours but I just kept writing till I got to this point and figured it would be a good stopping point. Actually this story is getting longer than I thought it was going to be and even though I'm eager to finish it I can't help but play things out a bit more, especially with Sor-ra-eyu as I want to focus on her in this chapter and the next. Don't worry Ryoko will get her screen time soon also. As for Clay and his project that will be revealed in the next chapter. Oh and just in case you think I'm falling into the Goddess battles Goddess stuff I'm not, (Ledzepfan) Tokimi's realm is just a back drop for the story and what Clay is working on is not an avatar just wait for it. After all Tokimi already has her Emissaries. Anyways I'll probably finish this up before Dream Lost gets more attention but you never know I just might be able to squeak in another chapter before things get heavy there as that story will probably see final pairings. Speaking of which Even I the author still don't know who's going to end up with who and I think it comes across in my writing recently. Anyways that's it for the ranting so do me a favor and drop in a review. Thanks for reading.

Smack54 


	5. Guardian

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Tenchi Muyo Pioneer does. Matt and Sor-ra-eyu, along with Ses do belong to me however and if you would like to use them please obtain my permission.

Foreword: This story is a continuation of Midnight on the Last perfect Day. If you haven't read that a lot of what's going on here won't make sense so I suggest you at least skim that on first. This story is also the sister story to Dream Lost and events that happen here effect that story as well.

Guardian

Matt lay there in a lifeless realm holding sleeping form of his perfect woman come to life and wondered. His life had taken a curious turn in the past few months, never in his wildest dreams had he ever thought of being where he was now. All of it had been because of a chance meeting with a girl on a moonlit path. Ryoko, his thoughts turned towards the powerful being who had changed so much in his life. He loved her there was no doubt, but was that enough? Their relationship had been fraught with peril, pain, and loss. And finally when they had thought it was all over an uncomfortable barrier sprang up between the two, both having changed dramatically since first meeting. Matt no longer the confident traveler who had laid bare her soul with ease, and Ryoko trapped between feeling she barely understood. 

Sor-ra-eyu shifted in her sleep and murmured into his chest before falling still again drawing the Guardian out of his thoughts. Matt snorted in disgust at himself, some Guardian he was. Learning about his ancestry had not given him what he had hoped for, instead it had left him a shell of his former self. His powers ran amuck when combined with his deadly training turning him into a machine of destruction and death. Now in the infancy of his new training he had been powerless before Tokimi's emissary back on Jurai and here in her realm he had been tricked into believing an illusion. No, he was no Guardian at all but a failure.

Even his ability to heal had weakened along with the rest of his powers. In another time he should have been able to restore Sor-ra-eyu fully, but now it had been all he could do to close her major wounds and ease her into a healing sleep. Matt knew he should be out looking for Ryoko but in his present condition he was unsure of his ability to free her alone. It pained him to know he wasn't strong enough to save the woman he loved. Tenchi wouldn't be sitting here in his place, Matt thought bitterly, he would be out fighting to rescue Ryoko till his last breath. That bit deep, even if the boy didn't love Ryoko openly he cared for her on a level Matt had yet to reach, and the Guardian knew Ryoko still harbored feelings for the unlikely crown prince. 

Finally he could take it no more and laid Sor-ra-eyu carefully on the stone floor hoping not to awaken her, and began to pace. After walking back and forth across the empty room a dozen times he stopped and fell into a fighting stance. He went through the motions of a kata Misaki had taught him hoping the movements would clear his mind and allow him to focus. It didn't work, several steps in he found himself making mistakes causing him to curse in frustration which led him back to his pacing. Sor-ra-eyu groaned in her sleep and rolled over pulling Matt away from his dark contemplations. 

He stopped to look at her sleeping form and for the first time marveled at her beauty. Her form was exquisite in every detail, her long limbs were sleek and smooth offering just a hint of the muscles underneath. Dark tresses flowed from her head in a lustrous wave that seemed to trap and hold the dim light of the room. _How they would shine in the light of a morning_, he thought silently as his study of perfection continued. Her face was relaxed in her sleep, her features softened from the regal determination they usually held. Without that focused countenance on her face Matt found himself attracted to her smooth features.

Now that was a startling thought, could he be attracted to Sor-ra-eyu? The Guardian had never asked himself that question before, Ryoko had been at the forefront of his thoughts for so long now. The last time he had dealt with Sor-ra-eyu she had been bent on keeping the essence she had stolen from Ryoko, Tenchi and Ayeka. At the time he had been busy trying to stay alive. Now he had the time to study her, it was odd considering she was his image of perfection. He had to admit physically she was all he could ever hope for. Matt shook his head to clear his thoughts once more, he had more important things to do at the moment. Like rescuing Ryoko and getting the hell out of here.

"Matt," The voice pulled Matt out of his thoughts and back into the strange reality of this place.

"Sor-ra-eyu," Matt said as he knelt at her side, "Are you feeling better?"

"My wounds have healed, yes," she nodded sitting up, "But my powers won't return in full for some time yet."

"I'm sorry I can't be of more help to you," Matt frowned looking down.

"I am fine my lord," she said lifting his chin with her hand to gaze into his eyes, "You have done more than I had hoped."

"But I should have been able to restore you fully," Matt lamented looking away again, "My abilities seem to be failing these days."

"Your haven't weakened Matt," Sor-ra-eyu whispered turning his face back to hers, "All that's happened is you have lost your focus."

"Focus," Matt asked looking into depthless eyes.

"Yes focus," she echoed, "Without a guiding purpose our powers lose focus as well. That's why yours have been running amuck, they lack direction."

"But I've been focused on trying to control them," Matt argued.

"Listen," Sor-ra-eyu said placing a finger over his lips to silence the Guardian, "Focusing on the powers alone merely brings them into existence and lets them do as they will. In your case they use your anger and confusion to lash out at everything around you. Think back to when you had control, before you came to Jurai, what was different?"

"I had confidence in myself," Matt finally said after thinking for a few moments, "Not like now."

"No," Sor-ra-eyu smiled slightly shaking her head slowly, "You had focus. You were focused on your goal."

"My goal," Matt echoed in a hushed tone, "Ryoko."

A flash of pain ran through Matt's cheek as Sor-ra-eyu slapped him hard. He looked at her incredulously. She sat there on her knees one hand off to the side, the one she had hit him with. Tears began to leak out of her gem like eyes and she bit back a sob.

"Is that Demon all you can think about now," Sor-ra-eyu scolded harshly, "It didn't used to be that way. You had a noble goal once."

"My quest," Matt said, "That's what you mean, isn't it. I had control because I was focused on finding out who I was."

"Yes," was all the tall woman could say as she choked back the tears.

"You're powers exist to carry out specific goals," Sor-ra-eyu finally began after recovering herself, "The Guardians were made to protect the Royal Family. In order to do that they had to wield tremendous power, but it came at a price. Without a focused goal the powers weakened over time. The first Guardian was the most powerful because of his focus on his duty."

"But I thought the Guardians grew weaker because the power was based on one source," Matt interrupted, "That's why they rebelled, because they weren't allowed to expand the size of the family."

"Is that what they told you," Sor-ra-eyu smiling bitterly for a moment, "Think about your powers for a moment if you will. You can draw essence out of almost anything and direct it, the source is limitless. No the reason the Guardians grew weaker is we lost focus. We began to see more to life than mindless duty to the Royal Family, we wanted more. As time went on and we became lax in our duty the Juraians began to question our loyalty. They also discovered why we were growing weaker."

"You mean the Royal Family found out before us," Matt asked.

"Yes," Sor-ra-eyu nodded, "They found out and demanded our immediate oath of duty to their protection only. You see it wasn't our getting weaker that worried them, it was that we might find a different focus. If we our focus turned from the Royal Family to something else we would become a threat to the Empire. Imagine an entire race of people with the strength to match that of the Jurai Royal Family and their Space Trees."

"That's why Azusa wanted me imprisoned," Matt thought out loud, "After I learned who I was my focus could change towards anything else."

"Like taking revenge for what he did to our people," Sor-ra-eyu finished for him, "He's afraid of anything that could challenge his power."

"That's why he hates Ryoko as well," Matt said, even as Sor-ra-eyu frowned, "She's as powerful as they are."

"Yes, Azusa has a long history of crushing anything that can threaten the supremacy of the Jurai Royal Family," Sor-ra-eyu hissed angrily through clenched teeth.

"That's why Ayeka wanted me to become Sasami's Guardian," Matt blurted out, "She knew."

"Most likely," Sor-ra-eyu agreed, "Her mother would have told her."

"But why didn't any of them say anything to me," Matt asked confused.

"To keep you under their control," Sor-ra-eyu offered, "They would lead you on with training and indoctrinate you into the court until your focus became theirs."

"Unreal," Matt said sitting down on the dusty floor putting a hand to his head.

"It is very real," the ghost assured him, "They have been playing you since the moment you appeared on Jurai, trying to break your focus."

"And I fell for it, hook, line, and sinker," Matt groaned.

"You were blinded by your goal," Sor-ra-eyu shrugged, "The blame is not on you but on them."

"I still can't believe it," Matt said, "I trusted them, I fought for them. I might lose Ryoko because of what they've done."

Matt stood up then, a sense of purpose returned to his eyes. Matt looked at his own fist as he clenched it and raised it up to look at it. He was about to leave when he turned to look at Sor-ra-eyu. His expression softened as he looked at her sitting on the floor of the empty room. He went back to her and knelt before her placing a hand on each of her shoulders.

"I have to go and save Ryoko," Matt said hoping she would understand, "I just can't leave her here."

With that Matt rose and turned to leave once again. He was almost at eh door when Sor-ra-eyu called out to him. "Wait." There was pain in her voice. Matt knew he shouldn't have turned around, but he did. She was there kneeling on the floor, one hand held out to him the other clenched over her heart. The sight of her there in that dead room, her clothes ruined, her face streaked with tears pulled at his heart. 

"There's something you don't know," she said looking up into his eyes, eyes that mirrored her own. Looking down at her Matt knew he what she had to say was going to be a bigger shock than what she had told him before.

Ryoko was still trying to figure out what was going on. Here she was in a hospital, recovering from whatever Clay had done to her that left her wasted and weak. Her nurse/therapist was a small attractive girl named Mina who was helping the former pirate get back on her feet. The two had become friends of sorts, even though Mina believed Clay had saved her life from some disease. Today she was supposed to have met Mina's much talked about fiancé, Grey. 

Ryoko had actually been looking forward to it, why she didn't know. Only the man Mina introduced as Grey was, in actuality, her missing Guardian. Matthew Aaron Carson had walked through the door and upon looking at Ryoko collapsed to the floor screaming in pain. He then fled, leaving behind a bewildered Mina and an even more confused Ryoko. Ryoko wanted to go after him but in her condition she could barely stand, let alone run after the fleeing Guardian. Instead she turned towards Mina seeking an explanation. The girl still had that same surprised expression on her face, in fact she hadn't moved.

"Mina," Ryoko called softly, the again, "Mina."

A minute passed and still the short girl didn't move, didn't even draw a breath. It seemed as if she was frozen in time. Ryoko looked out the window and noticed the people below were no longer moving either. _What's going on here, _Ryoko thought to herself. Having no choice Ryoko pulled the blanket away revealing her withered form and swinging her legs over the bed. Griping the rail of the bed she stood up slowly, finding more strength in her legs than she thought she had. One cautious step, then another, she slowly moved her way across the small room towards Mina.

"Hey Mina," Ryoko said shaking the young woman. Not getting a response Ryoko yelled in her face, "Mina wake up!" 

Still the girl didn't move, but Ryoko did. With a hiss mina shifted into a hazy image causing Ryoko, who was holding her, to promptly fall face first to the floor. She landed in a heap but immediately sprang back to stare at Mina. Or more precisely her image, the girl still held the same position as before but now it was easy to see right through her. Ryoko waved her hand through the ghostly image as if Mina weren't there. Still on her hands and knees Ryoko crawled to the door and peaked her head out into the hall. 

The people in the hall were the same. No one moved, as if time were standing still. And like Mina they seemed to be made up of a shifting fog. Using the door frame as a grip Ryoko pulled herself to her feet and stumbled out into the hall. As she moved down the hall she looked about in wonder, everything was frozen in time. Only she was solid, Ryoko checked to make sure she was still flesh and blood after waving her hand through the head of an elderly lady in a chair.

She made it to the elevator with little effort, each step firmer. Pressing the button Ryoko waited for a few seconds and the realized that if time was stopped nothing would be working. Sighing in frustration Ryoko turned around and walked back towards the stairs. She pushed open the heavy door and fell to here knees as it swung in. Gripping the hand rail she managed to keep from falling completely. Ryoko spent the next few seconds regaining her breath before pulling herself up again. 

A stumbling step took her over to the stairwell railing which she locked onto with both hands. Carefully Ryoko placed her foot on the step below. After the first was firmly planted Ryoko moved the next one down to the second step. Now stretched she pulled her hands down till she was standing evenly on the second step. Looking down over the railing Ryoko saw how far she had to go. _I'll never make it to the bottom, _Ryoko cried mentally. At this pace she would reach the bottom about the time hell froze over. Hopelessness washed over her and for a moment Ryoko was tempted to give in. 

Then with a growl of denial, Ryoko grit her teeth and decided a set of stairs wasn't going to defeat her. She was a survivor, and compared to some of what she had been through this was nothing. The next step came faster. The one after that faster yet. By the fourth step she had let one hand go of the railing. After the first flight of stairs Ryoko was no longer placing both feet on each stair at the same time. Soon she was going down them like any normal person would. As she reached the bottom Ryoko noticed that instead of being exhausted her energy was growing. 

Ryoko finally made it to the bottom of the stairwell and reached out to push open the door when she looked at the hand on the rail. It was no longer shriveled and gaunt, instead it was fleshed out and strong. Ryoko held up her hand before her face in amazement, turning it around. She noted each line of her palm before curling it into a fist. With a sense of wonder Ryoko watched the muscles of her forearm flex with the movement. A wicked grin stole onto her face as she pulled her hand back and then sent it shooting towards the door.

Clang! Her fist hit the metal door with a hollow sound. Ryoko looked at her hand for a moment still pressed against the metal door before pain shot up her arm telling her she had just bruised her knuckles. Gripping her wounded hand with the other Ryoko bit back a scream and shook her hand vigorously. After a few moments of this she did let a loud stream of curses before kicking the door open and marching into the hospital lobby. Her look of angry determination faded entered the large area. How could a person be angry when confronted with dozens of shadowy wraiths floating around them.

Author's Notes

Ok here's the deal. I'm stopping here because I have to get some sleep tonight as tomorrow is going to be a busy day for me. However I promise to have another chapter up this weekend after finals are over. Anyways I know this chapter is kinda boring but I had to do some relationship building between Matt and Sor-ra-eyu as their going to be spending some time together throughout the rest of this story. As too what's going on with Ryoko it'll be explained in the next chapter. If you're confused feel free to E-mail me and I'll explain. Ok with that out of the way expect for the action to pick up after this chapter as Ryoko, Matt, and Sor battle their way out of Tokimi's realm. And remember Clay is still in the shadows. Also I'm going to finish this story before continuing Dream Lost so you can the back story on what's going on there. Thanks for reading and your continued support of my little drama. I love those reviews, so keep 'em coming.

Smack54


	6. Child

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Tenchi Muyo Pioneer does. Matt and Sor-ra-eyu, along with Ses do belong to me however and if you would like to use them please obtain my permission.

Foreword: This story is a continuation of Midnight on the Last Perfect Day. If you haven't read that a lot of what's going on here won't make sense so I suggest you at least skim that one first. This story is also the sister story to Dream Lost and events that happen here effect that story as well.

Child

Ryoko was lost in a world of shadows. Around her lay a dead city inhabited by only ghostly wraiths formed of the darkness that pervaded everything. She moved along a long avenue surrounded by looming buildings of an alien architecture trying to walk lightly and spare her bare feet the cracked pavement of the road. She cursed every now and then as she stubbed her toe against an upturned crag wishing for her powers to return more quickly. At least then she could manifest some clothes. It was eerie to begin with, but being naked and powerless left Ryoko feeling almost frightened. 

Her lone solace was that her strength was returning. When she had seen Matt in the hospital she had been unable to walk. Her first flight of stairs coming down to street level had taken her nearly twenty minutes. Now however she was walking easily although jogging was still beyond her reach. The systematic draining of her powers over Tsunami knew how long, by that damned ghost Sor-ra-eyu was to blame for her current situation. When Ryoko found Matt's, supposed, perfect woman, she was going kick her perfect ass into the next millennium. After that she would find Clay and make him pay for causing all this in the first place.

First though Ryoko had to find somewhere safe to recuperate. She didn't feel comfortable with all the wraiths hovering around her, looking at her. Although they appeared to be harmless now Ryoko had no clue as to what would happen if she fell asleep. Looking around the ex-pirate noticed the shadows seemed to be going about their daily routines as they had done in life, as if seeing the city as it must once have been. Still now and then Ryoko saw one turn to look upon her before continuing on it's way. Ryoko hugged her herself feeling chill in this gray waste of concrete and steel.

_Gray, _that gave her an idea. Grey was the name her nurse Nina had tacked onto Matt before he fled. He had subsisted here for the length of her incarceration, if she could find out where he had been maybe she could as well. There were a lot of ifs and maybes but still it was a plan and better than wandering around aimlessly in this drab world. Still finding where he had stayed would be a problem, this city was huge, several times larger than Tokyo. How was she going to do this?

She was pondering this when she came to the end of the road she had been walking along and came to an abrupt halt. Before her was one of the most amazing sights she had ever seen in her two thousand years of life. At what must have been the heart of this city stood an awesome sight. Standing fifty feet tall it was made completely of a shining silvery metal untouched by the eons that had ravaged the rest of the city. At the base of the statue was a magnificent fountain, even though it was empty, it stood in perfect order. 

Ryoko craned her neck up to take in the whole of silvery form before her. The statue's feet were clad in sandals of gold the only other color on the figure. Her legs swept upwards covered only by gown slit up both sides to her waist. The gown was cinched at her waist by a belt of gold and then split again at the naval, revealing her center torso, covering only the statue's ample chest before running up and over her delicate looking shoulders. Her face was serene and vaguely familiar to Ryoko as she continued to stare. The statues eyes were made of a glossy blue metal, giving her a life like look. The statue's forged hair hung down it's back in a long tail almost to it's base. 

Ryoko shook her head sadly as she walked around the base of the statue. This work of art didn't belong here surrounded death and decay. It belonged somewhere surrounded be laughing children and young lovers. Sparkling water should be gushing from the fountain at her feet and flowing outward in small streams to nourish a beautiful park of trees and flowers. Where these thoughts came from Ryoko didn't know, she had more pressing problems. It was then that Ryoko looked up at the face of the statue again. Although serene, the lips had a slight down turn to them as if the statue knew what was going on around it. 

Ryoko gasped in shock and took a step back as she was a single tear slide from the eye left eye and trail slowly down silvery face. It fell off the edge of one cheek before falling into free air. Ryoko followed it's decent until it hit the cracked pavement below. Ryoko raced forward hoping to catch the moister. Instead she tripped over a crag in the path and fell face first, landing hard. Ryoko groaned in pain and slammed her fist against the concrete in frustration. Tears of pain and weariness flowed down her face freely as hopelessness set in. 

Foe a long time Ryoko laid there naked on the concrete sobbing bitterly. What had she done to deserve this? Why was she always alone? First Washu had abandoned her to Kagato, Then Yosho had left her to her misery in that cold dark cave, in the end even Tenchi had left her. No one stuck with her, not even the man she had placed her trust in. Matt was missing, he had fled, rather than see her wasted and weak. Not even her usual defense of anger could propel into action now. The depths of her sorrow were overwhelming. She had no reason to live anymore, better it end now.

It was then that she heard something, the first sound other than her own footsteps she had heard since being freed to the illusion. Ryoko opened her eyes. Before her growing out of a crag in the rock was flower. It wasn't big, but it stood firmly from it's roots in the stone stretching up towards the statue that loomed above. It's petals were a delicate pink, which reminded Ryoko of Sasami's eyes. Slowly Ryoko pulled herself up to her hands and knees still staring at the tiny flower curiously. After several moments Ryoko sat back, but she continued to stare at that lone flower. _How on earth did it get here? _Ryoko was wondering when she realized the sound she had heard before was growing louder. 

Ryoko was just leaning forward to touch the flower when the noisy turned into a roar. Standing up Ryoko could only stare as water blasted out of fountain high into the air. Several other jets spewed out into the main reservoir and began to fill it rapidly. Ryoko continued to stare in awe as color rapidly returned to the world around her. The shadows turned to images of real people, the streets became smooth, the buildings became alive with lights and wonder. Ryoko looked up and saw not the dreary darkness of before, but a starscape seen only at the center the a galaxy. 

As her gaze once more drifted back down to the world around her Ryoko came eye to eye with a goddess. Ryoko gasped and jumped back stumbling her find her balance. The woman before her was, like the people around her, a hazy image. Still she was beautiful, then Ryoko recognized her. This was the woman the statue was based on. She wore the same revealing dress, and her long radiant hair flowed down her back in lustrous wave the same color as Ryoko's own spiky tresses. The woman's blue eyes sparkled as she smiled at the surprised Ryoko.

"Hello Gem Bearer," the goddess spoke in a soft voice.

"blp, emp, emp, err," Ryoko smacked her lips several times pointing at the woman before remembering how to form words, "Who are you? What's going on here?"

"Worry not Gem Bearer all will be revealed," the blue eyed woman assured Ryoko, "But first we must help to restore you."

With that said the woman pointed towards Ryoko and an instant later a glowing cloud of sparkling gold dust began to rise from the ground and surround the ex-pirate. The dust became more solid as it drew closer to Ryoko's flesh until she was covered from the neck down in in glowing gold light. She felt the weight of clothing settle on her shoulders as the light began to fade. Warmth of the garments flooded through Ryoko and her sensitive skin had to readjust to the feeling of cloth against it. As she became comfortable with feel of the clothing Ryoko looked down her body curiously. 

Her arms were encased in black down to the tips of hands were only her fingers were left uncovered. Along her shoulders shimmering. dark blue guards flared out and the rest of her torso was also covered in the shimmering material. At the waist the suit turned purple forming to her curves. Her legs were covered in a material a shade of lighter purple down to a pair of soft black boots. Ryoko held her arms out to take in the outfit, then looked over her shoulder to look at the back, nodding in approval at how the outfit accentuated her body. Finally Ryoko turned back to regard the woman in front of her.

"What is going on here," Ryoko asked honestly, "Why are you helping me?"

"Because you brought life back to my city," The blue eyed goddess answered kneeling before the tiny flower growing from it's crack in the pavement. The woman cupped her hands around the flower and slowly drew them up still she was standing eye level with Ryoko. As she opened her hands Ryoko saw the tiny flower floating there it's roots encased in pouch of blue cloth. Ryoko looked confused as the woman placed the plant gently in her hands.

"Please take this with you when you leave here," the woman implored, "It deserves a chance at life."

"Umm, sure," Ryoko responded confused still looking at the little pink flower, "You know Ayeka is the one who's good with plants, I'll probably kill it."

"No," The woman smiled kindly, "This flower is special, only you can help it grow."

"Whatever, I guess I can water it or something," Ryoko said dismissively, "But back to my original question, who are you? What is this place?"

"I am the ghost of the woman who was once guardian of this place," the spirit answered sadly, "Once it was my duty to protect this place, now all I am is a shadow."

"What do you mean shadow," Ryoko asked, "Why are is everyone here some kind of wraith?"

"Eons ago this city teamed with life," the once goddess began, "Under my protection the people here prospered and went about their lives peacefully. Then one day a dark cloud stole over my realm, one moment this city was teeming with life, the next everything was gone. As the light slowly returned I realized something horrible had happened, I ran through the streets trying to figure out what happened and searching for survivors. For days I searched, but all I found were shadows, not even the bodies of my charges remained. With out the life force of my people to sustain me I too began to fade, until all that was left was the image you see before you."

"Who did this to you," Ryoko breathed, entranced by the story.

"Finally when the hope was crushed from my soul, our destructor came to me," The girl continued harsh emotion entering her soft voice, "All it was then was a cloud of power seeking to consume. It had found the life force of my city and decided to claim it as it's own. After nothing was left it gained the power to take a corporeal form."

"It was Tokimi wasn't it," Ryoko asked dreading the answer.

"Yes," the blued girl hissed, "That foul darkness had the never to thank me. She told me a great battle had been fought between her and her sisters leaving all three weakened. She took the life energy of every living thing in my domain to fuel her desire for power. She then chose this dead shell of a system as her home and created her realm on the ashes of our civilization. I have watched for countless centuries as that, that, Bitch, destroyed everything she came across."

"But that still doesn't explain why you're helping me," Ryoko questioned as the truth of her situation sank in.

"Because you are the Gem Bearer," the ghost smiled grimly.

"I've been called that before," Ryoko said narrowing her eyes, "A man named Serendus called me Gem Bearer. I didn't like it so I killed him. My name is Ryoko."

"Your name is Ryoko Hakubi, I know," the ghostly woman said seriously, "But a Gem Bearer is what you are."

"What do you mean by that," Ryoko growled, "I am who I choose to be."

"I have no doubt that you can be whatever you choose to be," the Cyan haired ghost began, "But you cannot deny your destiny. You posses the Gems, someday you help to restore this realm."

"Look I would love to help you out and everything, but right now I'm just trying to find someone," Ryoko said trying to change the subject.

"Ah, you must be looking for the lost soul," The ghostly woman said her face lighting up in understanding.

"Matt may be a little confused but he's not a lost soul," Ryoko countered, "But I think that's who you mean."

"When he entered my realm I felt his feelings," she spoke not even looking at Ryoko, "He sees nothing clearly, that was why he was so easily trapped in Tokimi's spell. Even now his soul is clouded with questions and doubt."

"Like I said, I know Matt has problems but right now could you just take me too him," Ryoko huffed exasperated.

"In time I will lead you to him but right now there is another that need your aid more urgently," The woman answered turning away from Ryoko. With swift strides the ghostly woman began to walk away from the statue of her likeness. As she did the semblance of life she brought with her faded and the decay and grayness returned. The water in the fountain dried up leaving Ryoko standing there in the ruins holding a pink flower and a confused look. With a shake of her head Ryoko followed after the fast fading silhouette of the strange woman.

Deep within his lab Clay let out a curse of frustration followed by a loud scream of rage. He slammed his fist down onto the controls of the incubation tube his thin body trembling with rage. He had failed again. Nothing he did could change the out come of the test subjects. He had spliced the DNA dozens of times, eliminated the X chromosome in the sperm. Computer testing assured him of success, until it came to the actual cloning process. Then during the embryonic stage something would happen, he couldn't pin point it, but the results had been the same. Once the subject reached the infant stage it would always be female.

There was no logical explanation for it. Clay had run other simulations with Tokimi's emissaries only to come up with similar results. No matter what sample you paired it with Ryoko's ovum would only produce female progeny. What was frustrating was he was able to get a simulation with the Guardian's sample that allowed for male offspring but in practice it was the same. Female, ten actual subjects now and all were girls. 

After disposing of the first three Clay had run every test imaginable and finally though he had a solution. The subject started out fine. Then three hours into incubation the results came back positive on female genitalia. In a burst of rage Clay had wanted to dismember the subject instead of simply decomposing it. Trials five and six also ended in failure and had to be destroyed. Finally, in desperation, Clay called in Sor-ra-eyu and bade her to use her powers to make the subject male. 

What happened after that Clay was unsure as the ghost had forced him to leave the lab while she worked. Furious Clay promised her a horrible death should she fail. Upon his return Clay found his lab empty and a female subject floating in the green fluids that filled the incubation unit. Shortly after he had been summoned by Tokimi and learned of Sor-ra-eyu's traitorous actions. Now with his time slipping away and his concentration divided by having to track and destroy both Ryoko and her Guardian, Clay was at his wits end. 

Tokimi had demanded a male emissary as the result of this project, why Clay didn't know but he now had no choice but to declare the entire endeavor a failure. If only Tokimi had given him leave to get a sample from that Earthling boy. Clay shook such thoughts away. He must now turn his efforts towards finding and eliminating Ryoko along with her rescuer. He could only hope their heads would appease his goddess when he reported the project's failure.

With one last sigh of disgust Clay keyed in the destruction sequence and watched as the fluid inside the tank bubbled and began to destroyed the being within. The doomed child thrashed briefly before Clay's machine consumed it and recycled the protoplasm back into the system. This completed Clay backed up the project data onto an optical storage cube which he placed into one of the many pockets within his white smock. 

"Where are you," Clay whispered evilly as he moved over to his main computer. Images popped up of the city above where his drones were searching for his targets. He punched up another screen which showed a map of the great city along with flashing lights indicating his drones. His smile grew as one image widened showing him two figures moving swiftly through the ruins. The Guardian and the traitor. Once he destroyed them he could turn his attention to the more dangerous Ryoko. 

Leaving his mainframe Clay crossed the large room until he stood before a towering metal door. His bony fingers danced over the keypad on the wall next to it and an instant latter the door shuddered and began to rise. Above the creature two lights came on bathing the storage unit in a dim glow revealing his newest war machine. Unlike his other servant, Zero, this robot was designed for one purpose. To destroy his enemies. It stood twelve feet tall of glistening alloy, it's arms ended in massive claws, the thing's head was hunched into the body only discernable because of it's two red glowing eyes. 

"Go my pet," Clay bade the creature as it took one shuddering step into the main lab, "Destroy Sor-ra-eyu. Destroy Matthew Aaron Carson."

"Do not destroy Ryoko," Clay grinned manically, "Bring her to me. Harm her if you must, but I want the personal pleasure of her death myself."

Slowly the mechanical monster crossed the lab. As it entered the elevator that would take it to the surface it turned to look at it's master. The red eyes flashed once as the doors shut and it's mission of death began. Clay went back to his computer and sat down bringing up the image of the Guardian again. He wanted the watch as his creation tore them limb from limb. But as the image enlarged Clay saw something that ruined his perfect plan. In his arms Matt carried a bundle just the right size to hold a child. For the second time that day Clay screamed and slammed his hands down on the controls.

Slowly Matt entered the room unsure why he felt so uneasily. After his rescue of Sor-ra-eyu and taking time to ensure her recovery she had led him here. Deep within the bowels of the city Sor-ra-eyu had brought him, guiding him through a warren of tunnels and pipes. Matt doubted he could find his way out again without her. She had bade him to open the door himself, refusing to tell him what lay within. Although he knew Sor-ra-eyu would not harm him, Matt still didn't quite trust her. Finally though curiosity won over and with a single hand her pushed the rotting door aside and stepped into the room.

Within, a soft, purple glow bathed the room with a gentle radiance although the light seemed to have no source. The room was easily as empty and decayed as any other he had yet to come across in this city of death but the aura of the room was different. Hesitantly Matt stepped into the room not sure what to expect. A quick scan revealed what Sor-ra-eyu must have wanted him to see. Against the wall was a makeshift crib made of bits of twisted metal crudely melted together. Brown cloth, which Matt recognized as part of Sor-ra-eyu's trench coat, lined the interior. Peering in Matt saw a bundle of tiny blankets and bits of cloth. The Guardian gasped when he made out the tiny sleeping face hidden within those tattered remnants.

"She's your daughter," Matt jumped at the sound of Sor-ra-eyu's soft voice at his shoulder.

"How is that possible," Matt breathed incredulously.

"She's the reason Clay captured Ryoko in the first place," Sor-ra-eyu explained wrapping her arm around Matt's shoulders.

"You mean Clay cloned Ryoko," Matt asked still looking at the sleeping infant.

"No, he did more than that," Sor-ra-eyu whispered in his ear, hr mouth barely an inch away, "After Tokimi locked you in her spell Clay took a DNA sample from you. He combined it with Ryoko's egg cell and created her."

"What," Matt exclaimed, spinning around and forcing Sor-ra-eyu away, "Are you telling me this girl is mine and Ryoko's child! How can that be possible? I remember what happened while I was Grey, I never saw any doctor!"

Matt's chest rose and fell with his labored breaths as he tried to collect himself, but in that instant a loud noise came from the crib behind him. Sor-ra-eyu shoved past him and gathered the child into her arms, rocking her gently until the cries subsided. Finally the child grew quiet and Sor-ra-eyu turned a dangerous glare towards the Guardian. She stalked in close to him and looked him directly in the eye, her face was stern and angry. Matt also felt the small bundle between them, pressed against both of them.

"Did you ever make love to Nina," Sor-ra-eyu asked pointedly.

"I, that is," Matt stuttered fishing for the right words. Sor-ra-eyu made it easy for him.

"Yes or no, Matt," she offered.

"Yes," Matt said bowing his head in defeat, "I did. I thought it was real. I didn't know. I'm sorry Sor."

Sor-ra-eyu turned from him then. She used the excuse of setting the child back into her crib to hide her tears. Swiftly she wiped them away before turning back to him. Matt stood there, shoulders slumped, he looked up briefly but was unable to make eye contact. Sor-ra-eyu stepped towards him and lifted his chin with two long, graceful, fingers so she could look deeply into his eyes. She took in everything, his thoughts, his memories, all that had happened since his arrival in this place. Then she slapped him, hard. Matt's head jerked to the side with the force of the blow, but the second he turned back Sor-ra-eyu crushed him in a powerful embrace. 

"I forgive you my lord," she said with her head on his shoulder, "I will forgive you anything if you will promise me one thing."

"What's that," Matt asked whispering into her dark hair, encircling her with his arms.

"Accept her as your own," the once ghost whispered, "No matter what."

"Only if you tell me why," Matt said as she raised her head to look at his face again, "Why did you take her?"

"Because Clay was going to kill her," Sor-ra-eyu answered with a sniffle as a tear ran down her cheek, "He destroyed six others before he demanded that I help him make a male child. I didn't know what to do as she formed in that tank of his. I used the essence to nurture her and make her strong. When I saw she was a girl I knew Clay would destroy her like the others. I couldn't bear to think of him killing your daughter."

She burried her face into his chest then and cried. Matt merely held her, not sure what to say or do. He had always seen Sor-ra-eyu a strong person. The idea of her crying was foreign to him. He felt her tears soaking into the gray clothes he wore and onto his flesh beneath. Her shoulders bobbed with her sobs as she clutched fist fulls of his shirt to keep herself up right. Finally Matt began to stroke her soft hair and whispered soft encouragements in her ear until the tears stopped.

"I promise to always protect her," Matt said as Sor-ra-eyu regained her composure and looked back into his eyes, "She is my daughter, and nothing will ever change that."

"Thank you master," Sor-ra-eyu said wiping the tears from her eyes. Matt helped her by placing both his hands on her face and wiped the traces of her crying away with his thumbs. Their eyes met, and with both able the read the other's thoughts they gave into the moment. Matt's arms wrapped around her again as hers' slipped around his waist. Bodies pressed together their lips met in a warm embrace. Seconds later the child began crying again.

Embarrassed both Guardian and ghost flushed and grinned sheepishly before Sor-ra-eyu turned away to tend to the child. Matt came up behind and her and marveled at the tiny girl in the arms of his dream woman. In that moment he forgot he was in a dead city surrounded enemies, nothing could take this away from him. It struck him then that he was now a father. There was a strange thought, but somehow comforting. He had one more notion as the child ceased her tiny wails.

"Does she have a name," Matt asked.

"Ieya," Sor-ra-eyu answered simply.

"Ieya," Matt repeated the name thinking, "Why does that sound familiar?"

"It means Jewel in the language that gives me my name. The language of your ancestors," The tall woman explained.

"I like it," Matt smiled.

His smile was short lived. Behind them the door splintered sending pieces of wood flying through the small room. Matt pulled Sor-ra-eyu down under him as he dropped to the floor. Sor-ra-eyu wrapped her arms protectively around Ieya as the floor rose up to meet her. She quickly rolled away as Matt's weight lifted from her back and looked over her shoulder as she hunched protectively over the child. Matt stood tall against the threat his hands crackling with energy as the hulk pushed it's way into the small room. Two red eyes focused on the Guardian. One massive claw reached out. Clay's hunter had it's prey cornered, and it meant to finish them here.

Author's Note

That's not nice! Can you believe I'm going to end it there!? I can't say I'm sorry but I will promise to have the next chapter soon so I won't leave you in suspense too long. Anyways I'm happy to report that with school out I finally have time to write and hope I continue this trend of longer chapters. Expect one more long chapter in this story along with a short epilogue to round things out before I move back into Dream Lost. I tell you this story has been hard to work on after I started on Dream Lost, back tracking in the story is difficult for me. So now I'm going to finish this before Dream Lost gets more attention. On another note I was going to post a side story for Christmas that focused on Ayeka ( we haven't seen her in a long time in my works) but it was set after everything and when all was said and done it was too much of a spoiler to post. I'll post it when I'm done with Dream Lost and everything is revealed. Speaking of which I went back and looked at some of the older reviews of Midnight and I got to wondering, what happened to all the reviewers that liked Matt and Ryoko as a couple? These days Will (thunder god) leads the pack in reviewers looking for the T/R. Not that I'm saying I've made up my mind on pairings I'm just wondering. Anyways I'm almost done rambling here. I want to thank William ThunderGod Nichols for letting me bounce ideas off him it's been a big help in getting things moving again. I will also thank all my reviewers who continue to inspire my to keep going. Please Keep 'em coming.

P.S. Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and I wish everyone a Happy and Healthy New Year. 


	7. Machine

Machine

The massive machine was wider than the door frame, and as one metal claw shot forward it took out a chunk of the wall as well sending debris and dust flying into the room. Matt threw up his arms to ward off the blinding dust just as the claw caught his full on flinging him like a rag doll against the wall. The Guardian hit the stone surface and ricocheted off. Some how Matt managed to keep his balance and when the dust settled the Guardian was still standing. The blow had told though, blood seeped down the side of Matt's face where the metal had impacted. Through the blood, however, the Guardian's lips twisted into a slight smirk.

"It's going to take more than that to take me down, Clay," Matt promised as the cyborgs' red eyes focused on him. From his seat within the lab Clay looked on through his machine's eyes and doubted it. This was the pinnacle of military science, his armored shock trooper was nearly indestructible and armed with the latest in weapon innovations. The living computer that made up it's central processor was capable of handling multiple opponents and a wide variety of tactics. This one had also been programmed with the personal data Serendus had collected on Jurai about all of them. The Guardian and his ghost stood no chance of survival. Their fate, along with Ryoko's, was sealed.

For his part Matt was figuring out how to get the thing out of the doorway long enough for Sor-ra-eyu to make good her escape and get Ieya back to his ship, Salvation. The monstrous machine took a shuddering step into the room, twisting it's bulk to fit through the ruined door way. It's clawed arm shot forward again, but Matt was ready for it's speed this time and managed to duck under the arm. As it retracted the punch Matt grabbed the underside of arm and swung up driving both his feet into the things face. 

There was a hollow clang followed a second of silence where in Matt couldn't believe he had defeated this opponent so easily. The truth became clear a moment latter as the other claw snatched him about the torso and flung him into the far wall again. Matt hit the floor hard this time and looked up through bleary eyes as the hulk approached him with deliberate, shuddering steps. Matt fought back the pain and forced himself to concentrate, more than his life depended on his winning this fight. He got one knee under him before the steel monster was on him again. He was about to spring when a bolt of crystalline energy tore into the alloy plating it's chest.

_Sor-ra-eyu, no! _Matt screamed mentally turning to see her hand extended the other holding the crying child, a look of sheer determination planted on her delicate features. The robot snapped a claw out towards her but it was turned away by a shimmering wall of light. Matt knew she was trying to save him by drawing attention to herself, but she was going to get Ieya killed in the process. This was his fight, not hers'. All she had to do was get out of here. Now though she was a threat, and from his position Matt knew she was the bigger one with him in his weakened state. The creature would destroy her first, and then finish off him at it's leisure. He had to change that, make himself the primary target. He had only one option he could think of.

"Don't forget about me you useless piece of trash," Matt taunted drawing those beady red eyes to himself. Matt sprang forward putting all his power behind a single punch. His fist crackled with energy as it collided with the alloy armor, and then began to sink in. He tore deeper into the mechanical monster until his hand was able to grip wires. Then summoning every spark of essence he could out of this dead place he poured it all into the inner workings of Clay's monster. Blue tendrils of energy flooded into the mechanical body sending sparks showering out of the wound. The creature buzzed for several more seconds before it's shoulders slumped forward and the red lights of it's eyes faded out. 

Matt retracted his hand, only to find it covered in his own blood. He looked at it curiously, apparently his powers hadn't fully protected him when he drove through the cyborg's armor. The only spot on his right hand not covered in blood was the white scar Serendus had left him with during their epic battle. Suddenly his strength gave out and Matt dropped his knees in exhaustion, his energy spent for the moment. Sor-ra-eyu was at his side in seconds, but Matt waved her away.

"Go," his rasped between ragged breaths, "Take Ieya back to Salvation."

"What about you," she asked.

"Just go!" he yelled causing Ieya to begin crying again, "You have to get her to safety."

"I won't leave you here," she pleaded. Then she looked into his eyes and knew. Her voice dropped to a whisper when she spoke next, "You're going to find her aren't you?"

"I won't leave her alone in this darkness," Matt explained, his tone allowing for no argument, "I have to rescue Ryoko, that is what I came to do. I can't leave her here any more than I could leave you. Now take Ieya and get the hell out of here."

Sor-ra-eyu wanted to argue, wanted to deny what she saw in his eyes. He was still in love Ryoko, and even if he wasn't he refused to leave her here alone. What did that woman possess that drove men to risk their lives for her? Sor-ra-eyu couldn't find an explanation in that moment, she doubted she ever would. Finally she tore her eyes from his and turned to leave. Once her back was to him she let her tears flow freely down her face. Had she found him just to lose him again? She was half way down the hall when she heard Matt cry out.

Matt waited for Sor-ra-eyu to get a head start before following her down the long corridor that lead away from the room when he felt something grab his leg. He fell forward landing heavily on the concrete floor. He turned back to see a pair of red glowing dots in the darkness. A metal claw was wrapped firmly around his leg and dragging him backward. He dug his hands into the floor but found little purchase. His fingers began to bleed as the machine began to reel him in. Matt saw Sor-ra-eyu turn at the sound of his fall but he wasn't going to let her risk her life or Ieya's again.

"Run," he yelled as the bulk of the machine came into view behind him, "Get out of here while you still can!"

"Matt," Sor-ra-eyu yelled back clutching Ieya to her chest trying to decide what to do. She knew Matt couldn't defeat Clay's machine alone, but, at the same time she also knew Ieya would not come through the fight unharmed. Trapped by indecision Sor-ra-eyu hesitated as Matt was pulled towards destruction. Then Matt made the choice for her. With an apologetic look the Guardian let the machine pull him backward into it's dark grip. Sor-ra-eyu screamed his name once before she turned and ran as fast as her long legs would carry her. Away from her only chance at happiness. Sor-ra-eyu decided, through her tears of loss, that Ryoko would pay for costing her, her one chance at life.

At that moment Ryoko felt something, a spark from somewhere deep within the city. She halted in mid stride and stood there looking around at the lifeless buildings trying to pinpoint where the source of that energy was. Ahead of her the guardian spirit of the city slowed and turned back to confront the ex-pirate. If they were going to save the Gem Bearer's friend now was not the time to stop and ponder things. Time was of the essence.

"What are you doing," the spirit demanded pulling Ryoko back into reality, "We don't have time for you to learn how to locate people by their life force."

"Life force," Ryoko asked, "Is that what I'm feeling."

"Yes," the ghost snapped irritably, "You can sense it because he's expending so much energy fighting."

"Fighting," Ryoko repeated once before the word sunk in, "You mean he's in combat right now!"

"Yes," the spirit answered back sharply, "He is fighting one of the scientist's creations."

"We have to go help him," Ryoko said turning away again.

"It will do you no good," the ghost called out stopping Ryoko in her tracks, "You will only be throwing away both your lives along with those of countless others if you try to fight now."

"What the hell do you want me to do," Ryoko screamed in frustration, "I can't just stand by while he risks his life for me."

"It's not you're life he's trying to save at this moment," the ghost whispered.

"What," Ryoko asked her anger evaporating instantly, replaced by a feeling of dread.

"He fights to protect the life of another," was all she said before turning back to their original path, "If you wish to find out follow me."

Ryoko gave in, knowing she could do nothing to pry information out of a woman who was already dead, and wasting time wasn't doing anybody any good. With a sigh Ryoko resumed her trek following a spirit woman through this city of shadows and death. Her only hope was that this spirit was leading to something or someone able to restore her faster. The rest of the city passed in the blur for Ryoko as she thought about Matt. She knew who he was fighting for, if it wasn't her it could only be one other person. Sor-ra-eyu, the name burned like an arrow in her heart. That damned ghost was going to cost her everything if Ryoko didn't find a way to put a stop to her plotting once and for all.

After what felt like hours to Ryoko the spirit came to a halt before a uniform gray building. As the spirit moved towards the entrance Ryoko what could be important about this place. It looked like every other empty lifeless building around it. The face of it was covered in broken windows that stared out at the gray with dead, sightless eyes. This had been a tenement of some sort in the past. Ryoko thought it sad that people had once lived here, and now there was nothing but emptiness and silence. 

And death, the feeling was all around her. Ryoko desperately wished she was stronger, at least with her powers she couldn't be victimized like the people in this city had been. Her face wrinkled up in disgust at that thought, even with her power she was a victim. She was always a victim, of Washu, of Kagato, Clay, Tokimi, Sor-ra-eyu, Ayeka, the list went on and on. But two names that shouldn't have been on that list were, Matthew Aaron Carson, and Tenchi Jurai Masaki. In fact these two were among the worst offenders, they had played with emotions, left her longing for them, only to leave her when it mattered most. 

Ryoko returned from her thoughts to find an irritated looking ghost in front of her waiting impatiently. With a shake of her cyan mane Ryoko followed the woman into the building. The inside was just like the exterior, only the darkness made the shadowy figures more ominous. The only light was cast by the aura of the ghostly woman who lead her. Dust covered everything like a blanket, disturbed for the first time in who knew how long by Ryoko's soft steps. She quickly discovered that this was not true as they turned down the next hall way. Another set of tracks could be seen in the shadows of the corridor. Ryoko knew instantly who had made them.

"Here we are," the former guardian said coming to a stop before a door. Looking down Ryoko realized she was standing in the exact same place Matt had. She could see the outline of his bigger feet around her own in the dust. With a trembling hand Ryoko turned the knob that opened door into the apartment beyond. What would she find within? Why had the ghost brought her here in the first place? Why was she afraid to enter this place? The questions were unsettling to Ryoko but there was too much at stake for her to hesitate. With a twist Ryoko turned the handle and flung the door open so it slammed against the wall.

_A sound, _he thought. It had been so long since he had heard anything within this land of nothing. The implications of what the sound meant didn't sink in at first. He had been here, alone, for so long all hope had fled. He knew he was going to die here, slowly, and alone in the darkness. He heard the sound again, only now it was closer. A loud bang, the sound of a door being thrown open. Now his ears did prick up a bit, he knew his death was inevitable but instinct demanded he respond to stimulus. Another sound reverberated in the tiny room, a voice. The sound of it was urgent and full of horror. Again he wanted to dismiss it as delusion but his instincts took over and forced him to crack an eye to look at the source of the sound.

Of course this was a delusion, there was no sound. Not here in this room of gray death. As his eyes began to open he didn't expect much. Like all the times before nothing but blackness would greet him. During the first few days of his imprisonment he had hoped for the light to return along with his friend, but alas it was not to be. Now he knew he was done for and nothing was going to save him now. Still his survival instinct kicked in and made him grasp at the illusion that help had arrived. He tried to open his eyes only to find them crusted shut. Exerting more effort he managed to crack one eye open a slit, then the other. A blurry haze met him, the faint blue light seemed as piercing as a thousand suns to his kaleidoscopic eyes. As his eyes opened more the haze began to clear and images formed. The first thing he saw was a pair of teary golden orbs framed by an oval face. A face he distantly recalled, this was the companion to that irritating cabbit creature. Why would he be imagining her? He looked past the cyan haired woman only to see another cyan haired woman, only her hair was smooth and hung down her back. He didn't know this woman, why would he be imagining a woman he had never seen before? Then it hit him, he was still alive, and someone had found him. 

Relief flooded through his weakened body as he felt two warm hand enveloped him. The next thing he knew he was being crushed into Ryoko's chest as she sobbed loudly. In his weakened state Ses could do nothing as her hands held him tightly between her ample breasts. He wished he could communicate his thanks to her for saving him but couldn't. Now that he knew he was safe for the time being Ses felt his consciousness begin to fade away again. He could only hope Ryoko would get him to Matt in time. Without the Guardian's life giving mental energies Ses would never open his eyes to the light again.

Ryoko was shocked to find Matt's winged companion within the room and even more shocked as seeing his condition. The tiny cat like creature was curled up on a concrete bench shivering intensely, whether from cold or something else Ryoko didn't know. She called his name once before sliding across the room on her knees to see if the poor creature was going to make it. Slowly she saw him open those marvelous orbs of his and focus on her. Once she was sure Ses knew who she was Ryoko picked him up off the cold stone and pulled him into a fierce hug. 

She didn't know why but at that moment Ryoko lost her self control and began to sob. Of all the horrible things that had happened recently this seemed the worst. Not only had Matt abandoned her but he had left behind his companion. It made her think of Ryo-Ohki and how much she missed her own furry friend, the cabbit would be worried sick by now. Hopefully Sasami was looking after her and making sure she was ok. Ses had no such friend though, he had been forgotten here. Another victim of the so called Guardian. Matt had a lot to answer for when this was all over.

"We must get the creature to an energy source quickly," the ghostly guide said capturing Ryoko's attention.

"Then we have to get him to Matt," Ryoko said rising and wiping her tears away.

"I will lead you where you must go," the ghostly woman said moving towards the door.

Sor-ra-eyu dropped to her knees in relief and exhaustion at the site of the ship. Standing out starkly against the gray backdrop of this place Salvation seemed to gleam with it's green hull. The color alone was almost enough to bring tears to her eyes. After all this time spent in that dead city of concrete the emerald ship lived up to it's name. From her position of supplication she thanked the stars for letting her get this far.

Coming to her feet Sor-ra-eyu adjusted the small bundle in her arms and walked towards the ship with purpose. She had to make sure Ieya was safe and then go back for Matt. She refused to believe he could be killed in a place like this by some worthless machine. Tapping into her reserve of power Sor-ra-eyu sent a message out to the ship opening the main hatch. As the massive doors swung open before her Sor-ra-eyu felt a familiar presence. Turning around, with a the baby in her arms, Sor-ra-eyu saw her standing in the illumination provided by the lights of the ship.

Ryoko.

Author's Note

I know this has been a long time in coming so I'm officially apologizing for being so late with this update. Next I swear to have the action packed conclusion up this week. Other than that I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed and say "Keep 'em coming."

Thanks

Smack54


	8. Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Pioneer AIC do. I do however claim rights over all original character wherein including, Matt, Sor-ra-eyu and half of Ieya. 

Demon

The light spilling from the interior of Salvation cast Sor-ra-eyu's shadow so that it came to rest right at the feet of Ryoko. The two women stared at each other for a long minute. Neither knew what to say to the other, but the hard glint in Ryoko's amber eyes betrayed her hatred for the woman across from her. Sor-ra-eyu dropped her eyes from that terrible stare and hugged the tiny bundle she held even closer. Although she understood the anger Ryoko held, in her current emotional state Sor-ra-eyu couldn't bare it. The loss of Matt still hung over her along with the knowledge that the child she held rightfully belonged to Ryoko. 

Due to the bright lights coming from the ship all Ryoko could see was the silhouette of the woman in front of her, but there was no mistaking who this one was. Ryoko couldn't forget the aura this woman gave off, not after the bitch had ripped away her power so many times. Her glare hardened into stone as she bore into the unseen eyes of her opponent. The cyan haired woman knew she wasn't ready for a fight of this caliber yet, but her building anger was making her quickly forget that fact. This one had it coming. Then the unbelievable happened, Sor-ra-eyu backed down. Her head lowered, and shoulders slumped the tall woman hugged something to herself and said not a word. Ryoko didn't know what to make of the move, she wanted a defiant woman to thrash. Beating a meek Sor-ra-eyu just didn't hold any satisfaction to the proud pirate. Knowing there wasn't going to be a fight Ryoko relaxed her tense muscles and settled on a tongue lashing instead.

"So did Clay get tired of you Sor-ra-eyu," Ryoko sneered at the woman before her, "Come crawling back to Matt now that you don't have anywhere to go."

"Be quiet Demon," the tall woman hissed back, "You know nothing."

"Of course not," Ryoko mocked, "Let me try again, you tell me when I'm getting warmer. Let's see, you managed to tick off Clay and now you're going to run away leaving your precious 'Lord' behind."

This seemed to hit the woman hard and Sor-ra-eyu slumped to her knees, her head falling even further into her chest. Her shoulders bobbed as Ryoko heard the sounds of her crying softly to herself. Ryoko suddenly became aware that something profound had happened to Sor-ra-eyu to reduce her to this level. That meant only one thing, Matthew Aaron Carson had been terribly hurt or worse. The idea of losing Matt stole a good amount of her thunder and when she spoke again her voice carried a tremble of fear.

"What happened to Matt," Ryoko asked seriously walking forward to get a better look at the woman huddled on the ground before her. Her clothes were in near ruin, her long coat gone, the rest of the outfit barely decent. In her arms she clutched a small bundle of cloth that gave Ryoko a funny feeling. When Sor looked up her tear filled eyes met Ryoko's. There the former pirate saw pain like no other, a soul dealt a crushing defeat.

"He told me to leave him behind," she whispered, evening the silence of this place Ryoko had a hard time making out the words.

"You left him," Ryoko felt the anger powering her words as she stalked in, "You. Bitch!"

Ryoko let fly a brutal backhand that Sor-ra-eyu was totally unprepared for. The blow sent her sprawling across the ground her long hair flying out in a wave. She landed on her side trying to protect the bundle she held. Instantly she snapped a hated glare on the cyan haired demon before a single sound broke through the silence. The horse cries of a new born rang through the stale air, echoed through the cavernous hull of Salvation. The sound echoed through the hollowness of Ryoko's soul. 

Ryoko staggered a few steps forward as Sor-ra-eyu did her best to comfort the crying child in her arms. As her shadow draped over Sor-ra-eyu Ryoko felt those strange eyes bore into her. A look of sheer anger crossed the face of the once powerful woman. As the child's sobs began to lessen Sor-ra-eyu rose smoothly to her feet, her eyes never left Ryoko's. Now their positions were switched, it was Sor-ra-eyu now who held the card of anger and Ryoko only confusion.

"How dare you," Sor-ra-eyu hissed through clenched teeth, "I will not be treated in this manner by you. All of this is your fault. If only you had stayed in that coma I put you in on Earth none of this would have happened."

Ryoko meekly accepted the harsh words for no better reason than her head swirled with thoughts. Who's child was that, that Sor-ra-eyu held? Where was Matt? Would she ever escape this living nightmare? These questions needed answers, answers that Sor-ra-eyu could provide. There was too much to think about, so Ryoko settled on solving on problem at a time. She had to find the Guardian and escape, that was top priority. In order to do that she had to find a way to recharge her powers quickly. That ghost had lead her here for a reason. 

The feeling of something soft wiggling against her skin drew Ryoko from her thoughts, as she remembered Ses. She had put the tiny, winged cat in her shirt to keep him safe in case she ran into trouble getting here. With a careful hand she removed him from the confines of her outfit, glad the little creature was still alive. The palm full of fur in her hand stayed unmoving for several moments before two kaleidoscopic eyes opened and regarded her quizzically. Ryoko smiled back not exactly knowing what to say or feel at that moment. Everything was too overwhelming.

Ses had no idea what was going on as reality slowly returned to him. Thump, thump, thump, a rapid beat filed his ears as his sense returned one by one. The next thing he felt was sweat damp skin against his coat on one side and a smooth material on the other. Unable to open his eyes yet Ses sniffed at the world around him and a familiar scent entered his nostrils. Ryoko, with her unique smell that hinted of sake and sakura, he had no doubt. Then he remembered, Matt, the dead city, being left alone and trapped.

Suddenly he wanted to be free of wherever he was and began to squirm, the limits of his ability to move in his weakened state. Seconds later he felt a warm hand surround his body and draw him into the light. Clean air swept into his lungs as he emerged along with another blessed feeling. Psychic energy flowed in currents from a nearby source, a very powerful source. Ses hungrily pulled the life giving energy into his weakened body feeling stronger by the second. Several moments passed as Ses created a firm conduit to the source.

Feeling almost normal Ses opened his eyes hoping to find his partner entwined with Ryoko, what he found instead promised only trouble. There before him was Ryoko, wearing the oddest get up he had ever seen, with the most pathetic smile pulling at her lips. She looked haunted, and tired beyond measure. Something was terribly wrong here. Ses then looked over his shoulder and the sight of Sor-ra-eyu spurned him into action. With feline quickness he turned to face the threat, back arched and hackles raised. He settled down a moment latter after looking into her eyes. They mirrored Ryoko's. Something was definitely wrong.

First Ses realized that Matt was not here, which explained why neither woman looked happy, but it left a disturbing question. Where was he getting the life giving psychic energy from? Ryoko couldn't provide it, Sor-ra-eyu, although powerful, drew energy to her, didn't radiate it. Then Ses saw the bundle in Sor-ra-eyu's arms, and knew without a doubt whatever she held was the source of his recent salvation. Curiosity overcame his fear of the tall woman. Ses spread his wings and propelled himself towards Sor-ra-eyu and her mysterious bundle.

Joy at having the freedom of flight again swept over Ses as he crossed the distance between Ryoko and Sor-ra-eyu. The feel of nothing but air under him was liberating. The light last nowhere near long enough to satisfy the winged cat but important things were going on, and questions needed answers. Coming to halt in mid air Ses peered down at the squirming bundle in Sor-ra-eyu arms. When a pair of feline eyes imbued with a starburst of blue stared back Ses nearly fell to the floor in shock. A flood of emotions came through the link to Ses, curiosity, hunger, tiredness, frustration, fear, it went on and on. There was no voice in the emotions only raw feeling that Ses hadn't felt since his days on his home planet.

Who this child belonged to Ses knew instantly, yet he knew not enough time had passed for this to be possible. His time in captivity would not allow for the conception and birth of a child, yet here she was. Alive and full of life. This tiny baby was the source of the power he had linked too, that meant this had to be Matt's daughter. And those eyes, only Ryoko and her cabbit possessed such pure gold. There could be no doubt, Sor-ra-eyu held the offspring of Guardian and Demon. He wished Matt were here to answers his questions, but his whereabouts were yet unaccounted for. Ses couldn't help but worry for about his friend.

With kick after brutal kick Matt fought to extract his other leg from the claw that held it while fending off the other metal claw that kept swinging down at him. With each blow blue arcs of energy tore into the binding three clawed hand damaging circuits and motors. It was a game of endurance where the loser faced certain destruction. With is battered body and weakening powers Matt was beginning to think he was on the losing end of this gamble. The free claw pounded down again and Matt heard the bone of his left arm crack.

Pain coursed through his arm driving Matt into desperation. He arm useless he could not hold that claw at bay any longer. He saw the metal arm rise. The cold glint of alloy as it started to descend. He knew he was going to die. He kicked frantically at the claw holding him and finally felt something give. Not having time to extract his leg fully Matt twisted the side and closer to Clay's monster. The sound of the claw rebounding off the concrete was followed by a cry of sheer frustration. Coming back to his feet Matt leapt towards the machine.

"Die damn you," Matt screamed into it's red optic sensors. There was the sound of crunching metal as Matt dug his fingers into the armor plating just below the things head. He tore away a panel revealing the machinery within. Driving his good arm into the gap Matt summoned every last shred of essence he could from both himself and this husk of a city and sent into the metal monster. 

Blue arcs of energy ripped through delicate circuitry shorting out everything. From his seat deep below Dr. Clay saw only Matt's snarling visage before the optics blew. The whole thing shook and then went limp, hunching over. Matt followed suit falling to his knees in relief that it was over at last. Exhaustion and pain overcame the Guardian as the adrenaline died down leaving him feeling empty and spent. He had won this battle but doubted he could do it again anytime soon. He doubted he even possessed the power to heal his injuries which were now quite serious. 

With effort he pulled himself to his feet and took a few shuffling steps. His arm hurt terribly, and the rest of his wasn't in much better condition, but he had to make it. A plan formulated in his weary mind as he began to walk slowly towards his destination. It wasn't far. This dead city didn't have any essence left but there was something that did. Matt began the long walk towards his Salvation. Towards his hate.

Ryoko stared at the sword. The red snake skin handle connected to the two battling serpents that made up the hand guard. The blade was currently sheathed in it's red scabbard with the gold scroll work that held a hidden knife. Hanging on the wall all Ryoko could do was stare at it. She remembered the first time she saw it slung over the shoulder of a tall stranger walking with her along a mountain path. She would see it put to use the first time against her would be love in a clearing near her cave. That fight had ended in a draw. The second time she saw that marvelous sword in action it was dripped in her blood. The last time it had been used the blade it had been stained with the blood of countless innocents. 

The sword may be beautiful but Ryoko knew it for what it was. An instrument of death. The weapon possessed all Matt's skills as a Weapons Master and hungered for nothing more than to use them. She herself had been pulled into it's spell of blood while chasing Matt across the galaxy. Tokimi's agent had fallen victim to it's call and almost killed Tenchi using the blades power. Even Matt been unable to control it going on a rampage through the Jurai Royal Palace. In the end Matt had given up the sword knowing the danger it represented when in the hands of a skilled warrior. 

Now Ryoko's only way to find Matt and get Clay was to take the power this weapon contained. Sor-ra-eyu had promised if she only held the sword and drew upon it's power her own powers would be recharged. Her hand trembled as her finger tips brushed across the hilt, even at that light touch she could feel the power that was contained within. Would it be so bad? This was his essence, the power of the man she loved. All she wanted was for this to be over, to regain control of her life. With that thought forefront in her mind Ryoko reached out with a steady hand and gripped the hilt.

Power flooded through her as she drew the sword from it's scabbard hanging on the wall. She stood there for a moment with the sword gripped in both hands the tip pointing to the floor. Then not knowing why she slowly brought the blade up before her shifting into a samurai stance. Blue arcs of energy traced her body as she held the sword higher. All the light in the room was sucked into the blade and then transferred to Ryoko. She stood at the center of the maelstrom as the power rushed into her feeding a thirst she never knew she had.

The gem on her right wrist flared to life as it absorbed the power from the blade. In a split second lines of orange energy joined blue dancing across her body. The clothes the spirit had given her were consumed by the power Ryoko was generating leaving the ribbons of light playing across smooth skin. But not for long, the Gem answered it's mistress's command clothing her in black and red. Half her face was covered in black and her eyes began to glow green. The transformation continued as points of light appeared at her throat and right wrist. 

Bleeding power Ryoko felt a strength she hadn't in centuries, and still the transformation continued. Her hair crackled with power and the spikes became more pronounced, alive with her essence. Finally the arcs of energy condensed into a ball of swirling energy before her, an ever shifting orb of blue and orange. Dropping the drained sword to the floor Ryoko reached out to touch the orb. As she did the glow of her eyes shifted from green to yellow with a burst of power. Yelling in triumph Ryoko shoved her hands into the air each palm holding half the orb of energy. As she gripped her hands into fists the light formed into two long orange blades covered in crackling arcs of electricity.

Her feet left the floor as Ryoko grinned an evil grin. Her transformation was complete, she had become more than Ryoko. More than the most feared pirate in the universe. She was beyond anything in known comprehension. She was now the Demon of Retribution and none could stand in her way. With a shout of pure joy she burst through the hull of Salvation and flew towards her first victim, Dr. Clay. 

Matt stopped before the ship as he felt the power building. Wounded and exhausted Matt knew instantly he was no match for whatever was generating that much power within the ship and could only hope it was Sor-ra-eyu preparing to defend the ship. Then an explosion rocked the ship and a shaft of light shot forth into the darkness. Matt looked up at the orange trail and saw within a mane of wild cyan hair. "Ryoko," he whispered in amazement as she sped off. With suddenly renewed strength Matt dashed the rest of the way to Salvation.

Running up a set of stairs in the massive cargo bay Matt reached the main deck of the ship and down the corridor to his quarters. He found the door open along with a massive hole in the roof. Bits of papers fluttered through the air coming to land on the remains of his bed and other furniture. Everything within the room had been destroyed. Only two things remained intact within the room, one he was sure had not been her when Ryoko had left. His sword lay on the floor, the blade gleaming dully in the flickering lights that had shorted. Next to it knelt Sor-ra-eyu, her back to him and head bowed.

"She took the power from the sword didn't she," Matt stated more than asked as he dropped to one knee at Sor's side.

"I told her it would recharge her Gem," she answered not looking at him, her face veiled by her dark hair, "I didn't know it would do this though."

Then she did turn to look at him. Her eyes opened wide when she realized who she had been talking to, disbelief was in her voice when she whispered his name, "Matt."

"Yes Sor, it's me," Matt gave her a weak smile, the most he could manage.

"Matt!" Her tone changed to pure joy as she cried his name and flung her arms around him in a powerful hug knocking him to the floor under her. He groaned in pain and became aware of his injuries all over again, especially his broken left arm. To counter the pain though was the feel of Sor-ra-eyu's sensuous body pressed against him as she plastered her lips to his. Unable to respond Matt didn't even kiss her back but slowly his thoughts reorganized themselves. He managed to position his good hand and push her back out to arms length.

"Matt I'm so glad you're alive," she said with a hint of desperation in her voice, "I need you, my lord."

"We can talk about that latter Sor," Matt said gently coming up to a sitting position, "Right now we have more important goals."

"You are correct my lord," Sor-ra-eyu said standing up. Looking down at him she noticed, for the first time, what a sorry condition he was in. Instantly she knelt again before him and reached out with her essence. She winced as she took in his injuries and knew it was going to be a challenge to heal him. Ever so gently she took his broken arm in her hands and focused her power onto it. The pain slammed back into her as she took on his agony in order to knit the bone back together. The worst of the damage repaired Sor-ra-eyu set about healing the myriad assortment of bruises and cuts on his lean frame. 

By the time she was done Matt was back on his feet feeling whole once more. Still he was weak from his running battle with Clay's toy and if he was going to do what he planned he was going to need more. Looking at the whole in his ceiling Matt frowned, he was going to need a lot more. He felt Sor-ra-eyu at his side but his gaze slid to the floor and the object at his feet. The sword seemed rather lifeless laying there on the floor. Sor-ra-eyu stiffened at his side as he reached down and picked up katana. 

Nothing happened, no arch of energy ran the length of the blade, no killing rage reared up in him, nothing. The sword had been drained of it's essence. Suddenly Matt became very worried. If Ryoko had absorbed all the power of the sword that meant she had taken on the rage also. Her power combined with his essence that had been stored in the sword would turn her into a being of sheer power. Not only that though, it also meant she had taken in the swords want to kill. That combined with her painful past could come to no good end.

With sudden purpose and haste Matt threw open the closet finding his clothing intact. Ignoring Sor-ra-eyu for the moment he stripped off his ruined gray clothes and pulled on a loose pair of black cargo pants. Quickly he pulled a black shirt over his head and stepped into a pair of slip on running shoes. Next he reached into a bag that had been throw into the back of the closet. He drew out a wide belt holding his two sai's. He strapped on the three pronged weapons and added a knife to the belt also from the bag. Two metal bracers with a bulge along the forearm were locked into place. 

Crossing the room Matt pulled his sword's scabbard out of the ruble before sliding his sword into it. With practiced grace Matt strapped the katana to his back. It felt strangely liberating to don the weapons and equipment of the Weapons Master again. It had been long time, and never before in such dire circumstances. He spent several minutes making sure each weapon was clear in it's sheath. He flexed the muscles in his arm just right so two long stilettos snapped out of the bulges in the arm guards. He was ready.

When his was done Matt turned back and looked at Sor-ra-eyu, a scared look haunted her mysterious eyes. Matt gave her a reassuring smile before crossing the room to her and planting a kiss on her brow. A single tear slid down her cheek when she looked into his eyes again. Matt knew she had read his thoughts, what he was going to do. He knew she wanted to stop him. Matt shook his head, he had to go after her. He would not abandon Ryoko. 

As he turned away from the woman of his dreams Matt felt a light yet familiar weight settle on his shoulder. He reached up and patted Ses. There would be time latter to apologize and set things straight. For now he had to put the wrong things right again. He would bring Ryoko back, and all of them were going to get out of this graveyard once and for all.

_It's about time you started thinking straight again, _Ses sent with no small amount of scorn.

"I'm coming Ryoko," was all Matt said as he left Salvation and ran off into the darkness of the gray again.

Author's Note

I keep wanting to finish this story but it just wants to keep getting longer. So here I am at four in the morning knowing I'm going to have to write more to finish this up. I actually enjoy writing this story even if people don't seem to like to review it. Anyways the finale is coming up and it's going to be a good one if I have anything to say about it. I hope to have it up by next week but we'll see. I would really like to have this story finished and the next chapter of Dream Lost up by the time Midnight's one year anniversary is up here in a couple weeks but we'll see. Finally I'd like to thank William "Thunder God" Nichols and ol' Bobr for their continued reviews of my little tale. At least somebody out there is reading this. 

Smack54


	9. Finale

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Pioneer and AIC do. I do however claim rights over all original character wherein including, Matt, Sor-ra-eyu and half of Ieya. 

Preface: This story is a continuation of the Dreams Continuum story arch started in Midnight on the Last Perfect Day, if you haven't ready it you probably won't know who several key characters are so I urge you to go have a look there first.

Finale

Standing atop the tallest building of this dead place a lone figure looked out at the barren wasteland that was once a shinning jewel of civilization. All that remained was crumbling buildings and the shadows of the souls that had once inhabited this place. The solitary figure contemplated this as he surveyed the desolation. Thousands of thoughts raced through his mind until they became one single stream of light. An image formed in his mind. She stood beautiful bathed in sunlight surrounded by green, as water danced merrily in the background. He would see her in that place. At any cost.

"Freedom," Matt whispered to the dusty air of this dead city, "We're going to be free of this place Ryoko I promise you."

The hunt was on. Ryoko stalked through the silent streets in search of her prey. Before her the shadowy souls of the city parted, shrinking back into the darkness in fear. Only once before had a power like this entered their domain, the result was their current state of undeath. In the wake of the Demon streets cracked further and the dust of millennia was stirred by her aura of power. Fortunate were the shadows of the living that they were not the prey of this huntress. 

That title belonged to another. Deep within his lab Dr. Clay was hastily making preparations to escape. His scanners had detected the power surge coming from within the emerald ship at the edge of the city, in fact most of his instruments had been damaged by the back lash. He had lost all external sensors and cameras sending him into a frenzy of button punching and cursing trying to get them back on line. He had to know what was going on. The situation was rapidly getting out of hand, the project was a failure, his subjects escaped their various prisons, and his main means of defense had turned traitor. 

"I believe the time has come to leave," the doctor mumbled to himself, stroking his beard and trying to mentally stabilize the situation. 

"Aren't you forgetting something doctor Clay," the melodious voice seemed to fill the lab as Clay looked around for the source. Of course there was none, after a moment Clay recognized voice as belonging to his mistress, the Goddess Tokimi. A sense of dread fell over the scientist as he remembered his orders. Only now it seemed impossible, his strongest creation has already been felled by the Guardian, and Clay had a healthy respect for Ryoko's temper. Without Sor-ra-eyu by his side he would have never survived his initial encounter with the former pirate. How was he going to ever defeat both of them on an even footing without the aid of his goddess? Still, fear of reprisal from that same mistress forced out his next words.

"Of course Lady Tokimi," Clay bowed his head looking pathetically alone in his darkened lab, "I must destroy both Ryoko and the Guardian Matthew Aaron Carson."

"Do not fail me Dr. Clay," was all Tokimi said before her presence faded.

The wispy light of her aura flickered through the darkened streets of the dead city creating monstrous shadows that came to life and died just as quickly as she moved on. Lost within her need Ryoko noticed none of it. She could almost smell Clay's fear, he was close now, her heightened senses told her. For the first time in her long life Ryoko's powers were functioning at full capacity. Not only was her ability to destroy greatly increased her powerful mind was now able to travel the ether and reach out to other consciousnesses. She used this ability now to seek out her former tormentor.

It was kind of sad actually when she found the entrance to his lab hidden within the ruins of a sub-way station. Within the dark, dusty, tomblike platform it's tunnels leading off into the darkness she found his marker upon a wall. A quick search found a matching marker near the floor. Grinding her heal into the sigil, obliterating it, she pulled back one toned arm, curled her delicate seeming fingers into a fist, and sent it hurling forward. The force of the blow buried her arm half to the elbow into the concrete but she felt the coolness of metal against her knuckles. Retracting her fist she took two quick steps back. Up came both hands wrists together fingers slightly curled. Within the cups of her hands an orange light appeared. A tiny flicker in the darkness. Brining the power forth Ryoko caused it to grow. It doubled in size a high pitched hum echoed through the empty station. It tripled in size, engulfing her hands although she was unharmed by the growing energy. Pulling the orb of deadly light up to eye level she smiled a vengeful, fang filled smile and hurled the globe of power forward crying out in glee.

The explosion sent chunks of concrete flying and filled the stale air with a massive cloud of dust and debris. A few twisted shards of metal whipped through the air, all that was left of Clay's massive door. Twin sentry guns hanging from the roof opened fire into the dust filled entryway adding to the chaos. Seconds passed like hours as the guns poured munitions into the threat zone, until finally they clicked with empty magazines. Before the reload could initiate a bolt of orange energy tore through the gritty air turning one cannon into so much scrap. A second followed into the remaining sentry gun with predictable results. 

As the dust began to settle a few pieces of loose concrete fell absently to the floor around the black clad feet of the Angel of Vengeance. She knew Clay was here somewhere, his presence assaulted her senses and filled her with loathing. One step, then another, Ryoko walked into her former tormentors lair with resolute strides. Today it was _Ryoko_ who got revenge against a hated foe, not Tenchi, not Washu, not Matt. This was her hour of glory, and nothing was going to take it from her. It was at that moment, ten steps into the lab, that a mass of green slime rose up and engulfed her.

Matt felt the explosion rumbling under his feet a split second before the sound of it deafened him momentarily. The shock wave rolled over the Guardian a moment latter making him fight for his footing and causing Ses to jump from his shoulder and take to the wing. As he recovered his balance he could see, from his vantage point on top a small building, a cloud of dust rise up over the dead streets of this city of ghosts. 

_I think we found her, _Ses sent rather sarcastically.

"Don't be flip," Matt snapped quickly before sending Ses on ahead. The winged cat could get down there faster than his gravity bound host. 

Racing for the stairs Matt's only thoughts were on getting Ryoko back safe and unharmed. He leapt over the railing of the first flight and landed gracefully on the stairs below. He ran down two more flights before vaulting over the railing towards the last flight on ground level. Unfortunately his foot slipped on the landing sending the Guardian on a bruising tumble down bottom half of the stairwell. His head and right shoulder slammed into the door pushing it open and sending him sprawling into the street. Ses was at his side a moment latter as Matt got to his hands and knees. The dust cloud was just settling as both man and winged cat heard a whining hum coming up from the subway station below. Yellow lights appeared within thinning cloud followed by the vague outline Clay's octopus shaped sentry droids. Matt blinked once in surprise before the long snout on one let out a piercing blast of red light. A dozen laser blasts followed the first as Clay's flying attackers closed in on the disoriented weapons master.

Clay laughed as he came upon Ryoko's trapped form, this was too perfect. The stupid girl had just come in through the front door. Although he was rather miffed about the loss of his door and the hard to replace sentry guns the cost was worth it. Now he had her, and this time there would be no escape for her. He couldn't wait to send Washu back some choice body parts. _Maybe one of those long, ugly ears_, he mused, smiling evilly. The smile stayed in place as he walked around his captive admiring his handy work. He took a couple of steps back before turning to face her. At a snap of his cruel fingers Clay caused the ooze around her face to pull away. He wanted to hear her scream when he started.

"It's too bad Washu didn't give you her smarts when she made you," Clay taunted coming closer to his victim, "At least then you might have made it a little farther into my lab before being caught."

"It doesn't take a genius of Washu's caliber to out wit you Clay," came a familiar voice from the shadows to his left.

Clay whirled at the sound of Ryoko's voice unable to grasp the situation. He spun his head back and looked at the Ryoko trapped in his goo but she was motionless within the green substance. The hum of an energy ball being formed turned his attention back to the shadows. She held up the orange light to illuminated the black painted side of her face, it gleamed off a single fang as her mouth twisted into a wicked smile. As she closed her fist around the glowing orb it elongated into her wicked energy foil. The brighter light of her blade forced the shadows back and revealed her fully.

"This, this can't be possible," Clay stammered, taking a few steps back his hands coming up in meager defense.

"Anything is possible doctor," Ryoko corrected and then cocked her head slightly, "Except for the possibility of your seeing another sunrise."

With that Ryoko stalked in drawing her humming weapon back to strike. Clay stumbled and fell hard to the floor with a thud. He scooted back whimpering pitifully as the looked into the hard, golden eyes of his killer. As the killing blow sped towards him Dr. Clay knew wasn't seeing Ryoko, he was witnessing what few others had ever seen and none had survived. The demon Kagato had created empowered by the anger and torment of millennia. This was the Angel of Death, and there was no escape.

Matt managed to roll to the side avoiding the first deadly blast. A backward roll saved form the second. He planted his hand and launched himself feet first into the air. As his hand left the ground another blast singed the pavement where he had just been. The Guardian landed in a wide stance as his right hand closed around the hilt of the sword strapped across his back. His left hand gripped the bottom of the scabbard as he drew forth the gleaming blade. Both hands gripped the handle as his attackers came on unaware of what they faced. 

Crackling energy ran up the blade as Matt lowered it preparing for his first strike. A blue trail of light followed the curving blade as the cleaved one droid half. The blow streamers of light followed the crackling blade as the weapons master went to work with fluid, deadly efficiency. The machines, with their programmed attack patterns, were no match for the Matt's years of training. In under a minute the last of Clay's machines fell broken to the cracked pavement. With a dramatic flourish he sheathed the gleaming katana. The hint of a self satisfied smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth as Ses landed lightly on his shoulder once more. 

The smile vanished instantly as a blood curdling scream rent the still air.

Matt's sudden lurch into motion shook Ses from his perch leaving the golden cat hanging in mid air looking after the fast disappearing form of his host. He didn't bother with the stairs this time. Matt merely launched himself into the air. He landed on one knee at the bottom of the rail station his keen eyes searching the darkness. His right hand instantly gripped the snakeskin handle of his katana as he surveyed the hole blasted in the wall.

With as much stealth as he could manage the Guardian crept towards the mangled entrance of Dr. Clay's lair. He placed his back flat against the wall and peaked his head around the corner. A quick glance showed him the twisted remains of the sentry guns hanging loosely from the roof and a mass of green goo several feet further in. Knowing Ryoko must have been here he edged his way around the corner and into Clay's lab. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, as they did he looked upon a horrible sight. Ryoko stood at the foot of Clay's corpse. The doctor had been sliced in half from shoulder to waist. His one good eye stared up unseeing at the ceiling, a look of sheer terror was his death mask. The sight of Clay's mangled corpse troubled him but, the look on Ryoko's face drained the blood from his. Her smooth features, dotted with blood, were twisted into a horrible grimace and her flat golden eyes promised nothing but death. She ignited her energy foil an began to stalk towards him.

"Ryoko," Matt called her name hoping to snap her out of it, "It's me. We have to get out of here now. Clay isn't the only threat to us hear."

Ryoko wasn't listening, and as she drew closer Matt discovered her thoughts were closed to him, hidden behind her mirrored eyes. Like Clay before him Matt raised his hands before him and took a shuffling step backwards. _If I don't do something she's going to kill me, _Matt knew as he backed away. But for every step he took she paced him foot for foot. For that instant Matt knew what it was to be prey in the eyes of a hungry lion. _Well this one deer that can fight back_, the swordsman thought grimly. Instantly he regretted the idea. It reminded him too much of the last they had fought one another on the trails leading away from the Misaki shrine. On that occasion Matt had nearly killed her and come closer to death than he ever wanted to be again.

There had to be anther way.

Ryoko didn't give him time to come up with one. She slashed her energy foil down in a brutal stroke intended for a quick kill. It wouldn't be that easy. Matt was probably one of the finest trained swordsman in known space and his skilled showed through his conflicting thoughts. Reacting on years of experience he half drew his sword form over his shoulder and turned into the blow. The shinning blade caught Ryoko's energy weapon half way along it's length and with a crackle of electricity turned it aside. Matt followed through on the move fully drawing the curved sword. 

Low in stance and with Ryoko over his shoulder Matt took a two handed grip coming up and around in a deadly arc. The former pirate stepped out of reach as the blade whipped past her face. Matt stood facing her holding his crackling sword with the hilt close to his face, blade straight out. Ryoko took up a fencing stance, blade out in front, her toned body turned to the side to make the target smaller. Both eyed each other, one set wet and pleading the other gleamed with murderous intent. Predictably Ryoko made the next move thrusting forward her foil like a ripple of light across placid waters. Matt spun into the rushing move letting the glowing blade slide along his own as Ryoko pushed past him. Before she was clear, however, Matt smashed the snarling dragon that was the pommel of his sword into the back of Ryoko's head. 

She stumbled, but her fist came spinning around. It caught the Guardian unaware snapping his head back brutally. She followed this a knee to the stomach doubling her opponent over. Both fists then hammered into back of his unprotected head smashing him, face first, into the metal floor. The shining katana fell to the floor with a clatter. Ryoko stepped to his side and smashed her foot into his ribs with all her considerable strength. Matt hit the wall with a crack, ribs snapping with impact. He looked up just in time to see a brilliant globe of energy hurling towards him. Matt caught the force of her blast full in the chest.

Slowly he managed to open one eye, noting he was now sitting on the floor, slumped against the wall. His vision focused on Ryoko as she stalked in. He was beaten and she knew it. Now she was going to finish the job. He watched helplessly as she reformed her energy foil and closed on his helpless form. _I can't let it end like this_, Matt thought trying to shut out Ses's frantic please for action. His master had always told him that those who lived by the sword died by the sword, but Matt didn't want to die like this. He couldn't die like this, Sor-ra-eyu and Ieya were depending on him. Ryoko needed him. He needed her even more. Suddenly a desperate plan came to mind.

Ryoko towered above her victim, he was broken, barely alive. Now was the time to finish him. She raised her humming energy foil for the killing blow. Down swept her right arm. Out came the Guardian's foot. His heel hit her shin just below the knee driving her off balance. The glowing blade dissipated as she tried to catch her balance, but his foot swept to the side taking her other foot out from under her. Suddenly she was falling. Ryoko landed against something soft instead of the cold metal floor. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her as she tried to escape their grasp. Then she looked up and saw his eyes. Purple around blue and a starburst of green flashed tearing into her soul. Still the Demon in her fought for control, too powerful now that it had been released. A tear slid down her blood speckled cheek. 

Then she felt it, the trickle of energy sweeping into her body. The essence was weak but soothing on her blood filled thoughts. The demon fought back, It wanted control. Her body thrashed in the confinement of his arms trying to escape. He held her tightly whispering soothing words with his weak voice. In response she screamed in rage and thrashed all the harder. She managed to get one hand free and wrapped it around his throat. Even as she began to choke the life from him he held onto her, he whispered her name with his last breath.

"Ryoko."

And then it was over, his arms went lax, slipping off her black and red clad body. His eyes slid shut forever hiding those unique eyes and all their knowledge. In that moment Grief overcame Anger and Ryoko tore free of the rage that had bound her. With a shuddering cry she flung her arms around the corpse of the man she loved, the man who had given his life twice for her. She had killed him, with her bare hands. The hurt welled up inside and with a sobbing gasp buried her face into his shoulder.

"Don't leave," she cried into the black shirt, "Don't leave me alone."

"I don't want to be alone anymore!" she cried into the heavens above.

"Please come back," Ryoko whispered as the tears ran freely down her cheeks. 

"I love you Matt," she said sadly caressing his face with the same hand that had just choked the life from him. Slowly she lowered her face to his, her tears fell against his still warm skin. With one last prayer to Tsunami and any other deity that might be listening she pressed her lips against his. She closed her eyes and held on, unwilling to give up. After several long seconds passed nothing happened, a quiet sob racked Ryoko's body as she started to pull away.

In a garden far away a spark of hope answered Ryoko's prayer. Just as she was about to rise from Matt's body a hand grabbed hers. An arm wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her close against a chest. Aside from her own frantic heart rate she felt another steady rhythm. A pair of gem like eyes peered into her own golden orbs. A slight smile curved his mouth as he wiped away a tear fro her face. One warm hand stroked her back soothingly relaxing taunt muscles. His voice was weak but steady when he spoke.

"Don't leave yet, we were just getting comfortable."

With that he pulled her face gently towards his and again their lips met. A soft blue glow enveloped them as Matt used the kiss to drain away the last of the power Ryoko had taken from his sword. He let it disperse into the still air of Clay's lab. It leaked into the cracks of the stone that lay beneath the dead streets of the empty city above. Somewhere a shadowy figure shed a ghostly tear for a love lost.

When at last the two broke the kiss and Matt was able to reassure Ryoko he was fine they helped each other to their feet and slowly made it out of Clay's lair and back into the empty city above. Both weakened by the ordeal they were forced to move at a slow place through the gray, dead streets. Finally though they made it to the outskirts and the massive emerald ship that awaited them there. For it was their salvation and the way home. Within a treasure neither had dreamed they would find in this place of death. Created through pain and despair, she had been saved by love and sacrifice, and she would carry hope into the future. Ieya slept soundly as Salvation left Tokimi's realm and headed into the vastness of space, towards home.

Author's Note

Ok this is the last official chapter in this story although I will put up an epilogue as there are some unanswered questions left to wrap up. I'm terribly sorry I took me so long to finish this chapter but I lost touch with this story for a long time and faced several irritating setbacks including the loss of an entire story. I really hope I'll do better with Dream Lost and I'm looking forward to working on that one a lot. Anyways, my thanks goes out to everyone who reviews my works it always makes my day and pushes me to continue writing in the Dreams Continuum. I have just one question before I go. I hope the city in Tokimi's realm came off well. I'm trying to experiment with settings and making them feel alive (or in this case dead) and give them presence. So did it work? Your thoughts would be appreciated.

Thanks 

Smack54


End file.
